The Death of Jacob's Friendship
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: "I'd rather you be dead than one of them." This fic is the result of Jacob's comment and will end by the wedding. Warning: not for Jacob and Billy Black fans. Bella is not a pushover and Charlie will find out the truth. Rated T for a few swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: not mine. This fic starts with Jacob telling Bella he'd rather see her dead than be a Cullen. Bella grants his wish. Bella is not a pushover in this fic and it will end by the wedding. Not for Jacob fans. Please enjoy.**

**The Death of Jacob's Friendship**

**BPOV **

"I'd rather you be dead than one of them." Jacob said to me. I flinched as though he'd slapped me. I nodded after a moment and walked out of his garage without another word. I knew what he was and knew that he knew what the Cullens were. He was my best friend and I never expected him to turn on me. I could hear him behind me and I shut down.

"Bella wait!" I kept walking to my truck. Just before I got there, he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. I knew I wasn't strong enough to push him off of me, so I didn't try. I would have to use my words instead. I only hoped that they worked.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I never get to see you anymore." He begged and pleaded, but deep down, I knew he still meant what he had said.

"Some things can't be forgiven, Jacob. You should be careful what you wish for, Jacob. You clearly meant what you said, so you might as well get used to not seeing me anymore. Goodbye." It was his turn to flinch in the heat of cold and hurtful truths. I climbed in my truck and drove home. By the time I got there, my anger had replaced shock. I slammed my door and stomped up to the house. I had to get to my room before the tears could fall. I can't even call Edward because he is out hunting for the weekend with his family and won't be back for two more days. I know he would come as soon as he could if I called him, but he needed to hunt and I didn't want to be selfish enough to pull him away from his family just to comfort me.

"Bella, what's going on?" My dad called. I went in the room opening my mouth to say something when I saw Billy Black there.

"Jacob said…oh, never mind." I turned and left them sitting there.

"Bella?" My dad had followed me up the stairs. I turned and knew that he could see the anguish and anger mixing on my face.

"What happened?"

"It didn't go so well at Jacob's so I came home."

"What happened?" He repeated, knowing I wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"I don't want to talk about it." I lied on my bed and rolled away from him. He didn't question me a third time for which I was thankful. I might have ended up telling him and I wasn't ready to do that. I curled up on my bed and let the tears silently fall. I was unaware of anything until my dad entered my room the next morning. Only then had I realized that I had been in bed for over twelve hours at this point.

"Bella? Bella, Jacob is here."

"I'm not here."

"He looks really sad and he's been calling all night."

"Good, I'm still not here. I have nothing to say to him." I still haven't moved. I heard the door shut and Jacob drive away. I ended up falling asleep.

**EPOV**

I had just gotten back from hunting with my family and was getting ready to step in the shower when I heard Bella's ring tone. It made me smile and I picked up the phone.

"Hello Love."

"_Um, it's Charlie."_

"Oh, hi Charlie, what can I do for you?" My face wrinkled in concern. I could hear some of my family members stop what they were doing to listen. I couldn't leave the house either because I was naked.

"_Um, there's something wrong with Bella. She's been locked away in her room for two days. Something happened with Jacob and she's really upset about it. She won't tell me and she hasn't eaten. She's even still wearing the same clothes from two days ago. I was hoping that you could come over and see if she'll tell you what's wrong?"_

"Absolutely. I'll be right over."

"_Thank you Edward."_

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a few minutes." I hung up and took the fastest shower I have ever taken and sped over to my Bella. I paid no attention to the worried thoughts of my family members as I rushed to my mate's side.

Charlie's mind was a whirlwind of worry and he was replaying memories of the last two days. He was trying to come up with something that Jacob could have said to put her in the state that she was in. _I hope that kid can get her talking and eating. I don't like to see my baby so sad. _He was thinking as I knocked on the door. When he saw me, he was surprised that I had kept my word and came right over.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Edward."

"You're welcome. Do you have any idea of what happened?" I asked.

"Jacob said something to her. That's all I know. She won't talk to me." He led me up to her room, making a mental note to keep the door open since he was letting Bella have a boy in her room. _If he can get her talking, I'll rethink my opinion of that boy._ He thought. I mentally smiled. I already knew Bella would talk to me. I also knew he was going to keep an eye on us and listen to as much as he could. It didn't stop me from getting in the bed with her and pulling her into my arms. Charlie didn't like that very much; especially when she clung to me and knew that she was talking to me.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Bella, Edward is here." This time I looked at him with a small smile. Edward entered the room and we were left alone, with the door open. He wasn't subtle when he went to his own room, pretending to read a book. I've never seen him read anything except the newspaper. It didn't stop Edward from curling up on my bed with me. I hugged him to me. He kissed me chastely because we had an audience.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was at Jacob's while you were gone and he said something I can't forgive. I ended the friendship. He tried to come by at some point, but I refused to see him." I spoke quietly.

"What did he say?" He asked me.

"He said that he would rather I be dead than be one of you." I whispered. I felt Edward's whole body tense up in anger. I knew that if I looked into his eyes, they would be black with anger.

"He really said that?" I nodded against his chest.

"I thought you would be happy that I wasn't friends with him anymore."

"Not at the expense of your feelings. He shouldn't have said that." He cuddled me closer to him. I felt my stomach growling, but made no move to satisfy it.

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry and what's up with you coming through the front door?" I whispered.  
"Your dad called me." I looked up in shock. He smirked. The angry blackness of his eyes was slowly fading back into the gold I fell in love with as we changed the subject.

"I know; it shocked me too." He whispered. We both knew that my dad was trying not to look like he was listening.

"What's he thinking?" I asked; continuing our whispered conversation.

"He's worried about you. He wants to know what happened between you and Jacob. He's realizing and accepting that we love each other. He was surprised that I dropped everything to come here for you when he called. He's hoping that I can get you to eat something since you didn't eat at all yesterday. His mind is remembering what you looked like when you came in the house two days ago and all day yesterday. I don't like that look on your face. There should always be a smile."

"There always will be one for you." I smiled softly at him. He pushed some hair behind my ear and kissed me again.

"What did he say when he called you? How did he get your number?"

"He must have used your cell phone because it was your name that came up on my caller ID. He said that he was worried about you. He told me that you came in two days ago, that you mentioned something about Jacob and that you had shut yourself off in your room since then. He asked me to come over and see if I could figure out what's wrong. I had just gotten back from our trip, so I took a speedy shower and ten minutes later, here I am."

"Thank you for coming." I hugged him tighter.

"He doesn't like feeling useless and hates to admit that he needed my help to get you talking."

"I'm afraid of his reaction if I tell him. I knew what yours was going to be. I don't want him to go storming down to La Push and lose his temper. He could get really hurt." Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

"Let me try talking to him. I'll see what I can do about not telling him what Jacob said." I nodded. Edward left the bed and pulled me up with him.

"You are going to eat. Let's go." Edward threw me over his shoulder when I dragged my feet. He set me down in the kitchen and I wore a scowl on my face. He ignored it and made me a sandwich. He smirked as he set it in front of me and pointed upstairs. I guess my dad was still working on being nonchalant and coming back downstairs.

"Bella, it's good to see you eating something." He said. I nodded, took a bite and pushed my plate away. Edward pushed it back.

"I ate something." I pushed it and he pushed it back again.

"Eat more."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach says otherwise. You need to eat."

"I'll throw up if I eat."

"Eat slowly." GRRR, I hate arguing with a vampire.

"Hey Edward, got a minute?" Charlie called from the main room.

"Eat that and I will know if you don't."

"What if I don't?"

"I won't save you from Alice's next shopping trip." He threatened and walked away. GRRR! I picked it up and took a bite.

**EPOV**

I knew I won the argument with Bella and could hear her eating. I smiled to myself. I love her fighting spirit. I know that I won't win so easily once she's changed, but I'm looking forward to it. I took a seat on the couch, facing Charlie.

"Thank you for getting her to eat." I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"So, did she tell you what the issue is?"

"She did. I guess that when she was there the other day, Jacob said something she found inexcusable and she left."

"What did he say?"

"She doesn't want me to tell you. She thinks that you will react negatively. She doesn't want you to go to Jacob's house and lose your temper." Charlie sat back, trying to think of what Jacob could say that Bella could find so offensive.

"How bad…what did…I mean, Bella's a forgiving person. How bad could it have been; what he said to her I mean?"

"It's pretty bad. I'm using most of my energy to stay here and keep calm. Thank you for calling me."

"Thank you for coming so fast. You really love her, don't you?" He asked. Bella was still eating; good.

"Yes, I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She fills in the missing pieces of me."

"I think you're a little young to think about marriage."

"Chief Swan…"

"Call me Charlie."

"Charlie, I've moved around a lot. This is going to sound egotistical, but in each new place, girls have literally thrown themselves at me. Never once has any girl measured up to the high standards that I have. Bella surpasses them all. My family loves her as a sister and a daughter. She challenges me and accepts me for who I am. I'm a pretty intuitive person and I know that the girls here, plus everywhere else I've been are superficial. They want me for my looks or for my money, or they want to change me. Bella actually hates it when I spend money on her. She would rather spend time reading with me, being with my family, or listening to me play my piano for her. She respects me and we have similar values. She's smart and beautiful and one of a kind. I count myself a lucky guy to have found someone like her and even luckier that she loves me back. I could travel the world and I know I will never find another girl like her. I would like to ask for her hand in marriage and I would also like your blessing." His mind was astounded by my devotion to Bella, but he couldn't let go of the fact that we were still in high school. He remembered his own youth and getting married to Renee at eighteen. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Bella. He knew he couldn't stop us and he knew that once Bella made up her mind, there was no going back. He cursed the Swan stubbornness gene just as I have on occasion.

"When would you propose? How soon will you get married? Do you want children?"

"I've given it some thought, and I figured that I will know when the time is right. I have the wedding rings from my birth parents. Carlisle secured them for me when they died. I will do what she wants in terms of a wedding. As for children, we haven't discussed it, but I'm in no rush. I just want her and I want the world to know she's mine."

"Does your family know that you feel this way?"

"Carlisle and Esme approve of Bella and simply want me to be happy. Bella makes me happy. My brothers and sisters have liked Bella from the first time I brought her home." Bella was finished eating and cleaning her plate. My head snapped toward the front door just as a knock sounded through the room.

"I'll get it." Bella said and walked through the room. I stood to tell her who was there, but she silenced me with a look. I stood and waited for her to come back. I knew that she knew by the look on my face exactly who was on the other side of the door. I listened intently, just like Charlie was.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I won't ever say anything like that again, please forgive me." I watched through Jacob's eyes as Bella looked everywhere and then shut the door as though he were never there. His thoughts betrayed how hurt he was by her behavior just now and also that he knew I was here. I was even angrier at him that he hurt my Bella so much that she would behave so coldly. She usually forgives any transgression within the same day. I only hope that she never gets that mad at me.

"Who was at the door, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't see anyone. It must have been a prank." She said and flopped on the couch next to me. I knew Jacob was still outside and had heard what she said. He was trying to think of new ways to get her to talk to him. He loves her and hates that she loves me. He just figured out how special Bella is and that he had taken their relationship for granted. A very small part of me felt bad for him. That small part of me died away when I heard his thoughts turn toward new plans to get her to talk to him. He is determined to have her in his life. He also wants her away from me, but that is a secondary plan.

Charlie's thoughts ran along the same line as mine. The only difference being that he had no idea what he said to set her off and it still wouldn't mean the same to him as it means to me. He wanted Bella to be happy and hoped that she would be able to forgive Jacob for whatever it was that he said to her.

"Bella, I know that you don't want me to know what he said, but I do hope that one day you can tell me. I just want you to be happy and I don't like seeing my baby girl upset."

"I'll think about it, but there really isn't anything you can do. I fear that you will rush down there and lose your temper and possibly end your friendship with Billy."

"I'd like to think that it wouldn't come down to picking sides, but if it does there wouldn't be a choice in the matter."

"Thank you." Jacob was still in the trees across the street.

"Let's change the subject or watch something." Charlie picked up the remote and put on the game he had been watching when he called me. Bella and I sat with him for a while. I didn't leave until I was sure that Jacob was gone. I thanked Charlie for dinner and kissed Bella goodbye, both of us knowing I wouldn't be gone for very long. All I did was drive my car home, throw up, change clothes and run back to Bella's. I was gone for maybe ten minutes. I waited in Bella's room while she showered. I heard Jacob come back again. He was debating to ring the bell or come up to her window. He picked up my scent, but couldn't tell how fresh it was since it was always lingering. Bella entered the room and smiled when she saw me lying on the bed, waiting for her. I put my finger to my lips and pointed outside. She rolled her eyes and joined me on the bed. I kissed her until she needed to breathe.

"Is he still out there?" She whispered. I nodded.

"He heard you and now knows that I am here. He wasn't sure before."

"What's he doing?"

"Just wait, you'll love this. I'll be back in a minute and I'll tell you everything." I left out the side window and waited on the roof as Jacob rang the bell.

"Jacob, Bella doesn't want to see you or talk to you." I watched through Charlie's eyes. I could tell that Charlie was blocking the door with his body.

"I just need to apologize. If you can separate her from Cullen, then that would be great." I was laughing silently in my head.

"Edward left almost twenty minutes ago." Victory for me, Charlie used my first name.

"I could have sworn I saw two people in her room when I was walking up."

"I'm telling you, she's up there alone. Jacob, what did you say to her to make her so mad?"

"I said something that I need to apologize for. If she didn't tell you, then I won't. I don't want to repeat it." His thoughts betrayed that he still meant what he had said though he was sorry for saying it out loud.

"I think you better head on back home Jacob. She doesn't want to see you and I'm not inclined to make her. Where is your car anyway?"

"A friend dropped me off. I'm going to run to his girlfriend's house where he's waiting for me. Tell her I'm not giving up."

"I will, but she won't listen to me. She will forgive you when she's ready and not before." Jacob nodded, knowing the truth of that statement. I listened for Bella and she was reading a book; probably Wuthering Heights again. Charlie locked up the house and came upstairs. He knocked on Bella's door.

"Hey Bella, Jacob came by again. He said to tell you that he isn't giving up."

"I don't care."

"Alright, I'm off to bed. I have to work early in the morning. Good night, Bella."

"Night Dad." As soon as Charlie closed the door in his room, I was back in Bella's. I told her everything that was said and thought. She shrugged. She was really pissed at Jacob. I held her all night as I listened for any intruders. Jacob came back a few times, but knew that I was still here, so he left again. He didn't want to wake Charlie or hurt Bella if we started to fight in a confined space. It would also break the treaty.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! **


	4. Chapter 4

I waited a whole week before pretending to arrive for the day and invite Bella over to my house after school. Bella had put a good front when we were around everyone else at school and at home, but my family has been bombarding me with their thoughts about what could have happened to Bella. Carlisle and Esme finally asked me to ask her if she would tell them what happened. I knew that my family needed to know and I didn't want to go behind her back to tell them. I knew she had forbidden me to tell Charlie, but I wasn't sure if it included my family. Bella grumbled, but agreed that they needed to know. I pulled up to my house and could sense them all home, but immersed in their own activities.

"Everyone, Bella needs to talk to you." I said calmly and heard them all rush to the main room. I walked her in and she sat next to me, clutching my hand.

"I don't think I've ever felt this much anger coming from one person before Bella. Do you want to talk about it?" Bella shrugged and looked at me.

"It was Jacob Black." I said. Rosalie growled.

"What happened?" Esme asked, coming to sit on the other side of her. She looked at me again.

"A week ago, when she was down at the reservation, Jacob said that he would rather she be dead, than be one of us." I said and each one of them growled. Bella jumped a bit at Esme's growl, but then moved into her side, looking for motherly affection. Esme held her protectively. I was honestly surprised by Rosalie's actions. She must hate the dogs more than the idea of Bella being changed.

"Let's go kick his ass." Emmett jumped up, ready for battle.

"No. I won't let you break the treaty. Be the bigger man. Promise me you won't attack." Bella said with confidence. She stared everyone down until she had all seven of us promise her.

"You've let this anger fester for a week?" Jasper asked. Bella nodded into Esme's chest. _Don't forget that Bella is still human and her emotions are different than ours._ _Sometimes a girl just needs a mother._ Esme thought to me when she registered the helplessness and jealousy on my face that I wasn't the one providing comfort to my mate. I thought back to Bella initially clinging to me and seeking comfort in my arms when Charlie had called me and felt marginally better. Jasper was staring at her in Esme's arms.

"Do you want some help to release that anger?" All of them were surprised that she was still angry. Bella is the most forgiving person we know. Bella nodded. _Trust me, I'll help her and then she'll take a nap. We need to talk brother._ I nodded at his thoughts.

"Come with me darlin', I have just the thing." Bella placed her hand in his and they left the room. The rest of us stayed where we were, we could hear him just fine and later, we could go see where he took her if we wanted to. It was a no-brainer; none of us had ever seen Bella stay angry for longer then a few hours at most. We all wanted to see how she released a week's worth of pent-up anger.

**BPOV**

I followed Jasper out the garage. He picked up a small sledge hammer and then led me over to an empty wall.

"I can feel not only that you're angry, but you're tense as well. Have you been having trouble relaxing or sleeping?" He asked me. I nodded, knowing that he would know if I was lying or not.

"That's what I thought. I think you need to bang the shit out of this wall with that hammer. Get all of your anger out. I will repair this wall as much as you need me to. Bang away little sister." He said and filled me with some love. I smiled and then he brought my anger to the surface. It hit me so hard; I wasn't able to focus on the fact that I was destroying their property which I'm sure was his point. I swung the hammer and hit the wall as hard as I could until I couldn't hit it anymore. I did feel better; during my tirade, I started screaming and ranting. I dropped the hammer and Jasper handed me a bottle of water that I hadn't seen him pick up. I greedily drank it up.

"Thank you."

"Feel better?" He asked with a smirk. I smiled at his lame joke.

"That was lame, but yes, it felt good to do that."

"How about a nap?" He asked. I nodded. He walked me back to the house and as soon as I was in Edward's arms, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

**EPOV**

While my family went to inspect her work in the garage, I carried Bella up to my room and placed her on my bed. I covered her with a blanket and stayed with her until she was in a deep sleep. Jasper was right, though she was getting sleep, it wasn't restful for her, nor was it as long as she needed. I went to the garage first and then to the living room where my family was waiting for me. I was surprised at her rage. There was nothing left of that wall by the time she was finished with it. My family's thoughts revolved around how fast Bella took out that wall because of her rage. They had never seen her so angry before.

"Thank you Jasper." He nodded.

"That idiot dog, I want to grind him up to little bits." Emmett was angry that she had gotten that promise out of him.

"She's right though, we're not the ones who will break the treaty." Carlisle said.

"I still think she's choosing wrong for wanting to be with us, but nevertheless, that dog shouldn't have said that to her." Rosalie said.

"I'm shocked that she's still angry. That's not like her." Alice contributed. I nodded and recapped everything that I knew.

"I knew she had it in her to finally cut that dog out of her life." Alice was proud.

"Let's come up with a plan in case the dogs come to us or she lets us finally defend her. I realize that they don't fully acknowledge her as one of us, so they will retaliate if we move first." Carlisle said and for the next hour we discussed several possibilities. By the time Bella woke up, we still had gotten nowhere. Esme went to make her something to eat. I entered the bedroom just as she was finishing in the bathroom. We spent the evening in a relaxed atmosphere, putting aside our problems for night for Bella's sake. When I took her home, thankfully Jacob wasn't there. She thanked me with a kiss and said she'd see me in her room later.

**A/N: I know that there are times I want to take a sledge hammer and bang the crap out of a wall, but I can't afford the repair, LOL. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

It's now been three weeks since Jacob pissed off Bella and she still pretends as if he doesn't exist. Honestly, I'm surprised that she's held out this long. Everyday, Charlie begs her to find out what Jacob had said. I almost caved. I even went so far as to tell Charlie that I wanted to tell him, but Bella forbade it. My family is still outraged that he'd said that to her. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and I still want to go to La Push and defend her honor, but Bella still says no with Carlisle and Esme backing her up. This was his punishment and from what I gathered from his thoughts, it was working too. I was over at her house one evening watching a move, (and we were making out too), when Charlie came home. He was getting tired of the non stop phone calls and constant visits. He had been home for five minutes when Jacob knocked on the door again.

"Jacob, she doesn't want to see you." Charlie sighed and his thoughts betrayed that he was feeling like a broken record.

"It's been three weeks, why hasn't she forgiven me yet?"

"I don't know Jacob, but she refuses to acknowledge you. You might as well go back home. You need to stop harassing her." Charlie shut the door in his face. He turned off the movie.

"Alright, I'm done protecting you from that boy unless you tell me what he said."

"I just want him to stay away." She said.

"Then you have to tell me, Bella. Stop protecting me."

"Ok, he said he would rather see me dead than to see me with a Cullen so I'm being dead to him." She had changed the words a bit, but just as she predicted, Charlie was outraged.

"HE SAID WHAT!"

"That's what he said. I don't want to talk to him or see him."

"You won't have to. I'm going to talk to Billy and tell him that Jacob is no longer welcome here. I'll be back." Charlie stormed out of the house. I knew that Bella was worried about what was going to happen and when he would be back. I called Alice.

"I have no idea what's going to happen and frankly I've gotten a headache from the two of you because he keeps showing up. Invite Bella to stay for a few days. Esme will be here when Charlie wants to call her."

"Thank you." I hung up. Bella was gazing at me with worried eyes.

"Alice can't see anything because of the dog. She's inviting you over to my house for a few days, but we have to wait until he gets back so he can call Esme." Her gaze flickered between me and the front door.

"Don't even think about it. You can't go and save him. He will be back." I had a firm grasp on her arm.

"I'm so worried about him. What if Jacob loses his temper? If my dad sees that, then the secret will be out."

"Well, if that happens, then that means the treaty is broken again and I can change you without their consent." I smiled softly at her. She tried to smile back, but I knew her thoughts were with her father. I needed to distract her.

"Bella, may I kiss you?"

"You haven't asked me for a year, why start now?"

"I'm trying to distract you, did it work?"

"A little. Can you kiss me and listen to the outside?" She challenged me.

"There is only one way to find out." I smiled as I bent my head to hers and lowered her to the couch. Her hands sunk into my hair. I wrapped one arm underneath her shoulders and the other arm was free. I placed my hand on her waist, just under her shirt. She gasped and I smirked.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"I know, is it too cold?"

"No, it's fine." She smiled. I took a quick listen and when the coast was clear, I went back to kissing her. I stopped again when thoughts invaded my brain; several thoughts in fact. Charlie was back and he was not alone. I sat up and Bella instantly knew what was going on…or at least the fact that we were no longer alone. Charlie stormed into the house with Jacob and Sam hot on his tails. Billy was also here, but his wheelchair was slowing him down.

"Get out." Charlie's voice was so deadly calm that even I shivered beside Bella. She knew I would tell her everything. Well, maybe not everything. I've never heard Charlie use so many curse words; and these were just in his thoughts.

"No Charlie, we need to talk about this. You don't know everything. She can't be with him." Billy pleaded.

"Why not? He treats her like a queen, better than your son treats her from what I've heard." Charlie fired back and I felt a swell of pride. I squashed the feeling for later.

"So that's why he left her last year? If that's the royal treatment than I hope my remaining daughter never finds someone like that." Billy shot back.

"His family moved away. It's not like he can stay behind." Charlie was defending me. Bella got up off the couch. I was hot on her tail. Sam, Jacob and Billy all stiffened when they realized I was here.

"I believe you were told to leave." She mastered the deadly calm tone that Charlie had used. I've heard Esme use it and thankfully not at me. Emmett calls it the 'Mom voice'. It worked. I'm so screwed if she ever talks to me like that.

"Bella, please just listen to me." Jacob pleaded with her.

"Dad, are you hungry?"

"Not right now Bella, I'm too angry to eat."

"Ok. Sam, Billy, what are you doing here?" She said coldly. I've never seen this side of her; I kind of liked it and again hoped I was never a victim of hers. I angered them further by wrapping my arms around her shoulders and hugging her to me. Jacob was barely containing his anger. I could see him start to twitch and heard him fighting to keep control. She added fuel to the fire when she smiled warmly at me.

"We're here to talk some sense into you and your father."

"I don't see why _**my choices**_ are any business of yours." Her cold tone were bordering on icy. She emphasized 'my choices' to send a clear message to the Quilettes.

"They are our business because we care about you." Jacob said. Bella ignored him.

"Sam, may I speak to you in private please? You seem to be a fairly neutral party here." Bella asked sweetly.

"Of course."

"Would you follow me outside?" She motioned to the back door and pulled on my hand at the same time. Once we were outside, clear to the back of the yard, she turned to us.

"I'd like to request a formal meeting and I'd like the three of us, plus Emily and Jasper to be there. Is that ok with the both of you?" I looked at Sam and he was worried that she had asked for Emily to be there. She must have picked up on it and bravely reached out to touch his arm.

"I promise it's nothing bad. I need her there for a woman's perspective that perhaps you aren't seeing. She won't be hurt. Please?" Oh man, she used her power on him and it seems to work, just not as effectively as it does with me. He's picturing Emily using the same pleading tone with the sad eyes and he caved.

"I'll bring her."

"Where would you like this meeting to take place?" I asked her.

"Forks High School parking lot. I think that is pretty neutral and since it is public property, we can't destroy it either. Can we meet in an hour?" She asked us both. We both nodded.

"Sam, do you know what he said to me?" He nodded stiffly.

"Good, then you know that I don't want him or Billy there. If you need to bring anyone else, please let me know." She handed him her cell phone number. He nodded, but had no intentions of calling anyone else to this meeting. I sent a text to Jasper that we would need him in an hour.

"Bella, is it alright for Carlisle to be there? He is technically the leader of our family and you have invited the alpha of their tribe. Is that ok with you Sam?" I asked.

"I'd prefer not, I have a plan and this is going to be a simple discussion. I want to illustrate some points; that's all." We both nodded and headed back to the house. Jacob was pissed that she had excluded him. She stepped up to Billy with fire in her eyes.

**A/N: What do you think she is going to say to him? I'm in love with th response this fic has gotten and I can't believe I've been sitting on it for a year. Thankfully, it's completely finished and uploaded. Thank you all for subscribing, reviewing and adding it to your favorites. I feel the love. =) To those of you who wrote me a review and I was able to write back, I know I told you I wouldn't post again until Sunday, but I was pleasantly surprised by how many views happened yesterday so I thought I would be nice and post today. I will still post tomorrow too as an added bonus. I think I'm going to go with an every other day postting schedule, so Chapter 6 will be up on Tuesday. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

"You are not my friend, my brother, my father or even an uncle. You have no right to make any decisions about me or my life; especially whom I choose to share it with. Butt out. I understand that you are upset with the whole situation, but really, it's none of your business. I've told your son many times that I don't return his feelings. I used to see him as a brother and nothing more and I had love for him as a brother and nothing more. He used to be my best friend. He continued to push the issue and this is the consequence of his choices. He believes the legend of imprinting. If I was meant for him, we both we would have known it by simply making eye contact. It never happened. I hope he finds her one day, but I know deep in my heart that it's not me. When he kissed me, against my will I might add, I felt nothing. There was no spark, no tingle, it felt like incest and it disgusted me. If either you or your son cares about my happiness, then you should both open your eyes because I am happy. Edward makes me happy.

"Now, you've forced your way into our home without an invitation this evening and have been told to leave by the owner of the home who is also the chief of police. I suggest you do that because there is nothing more to be said here. Dad, Edward and I are going out for a while, I won't be out late." She kissed his cheek and I pulled her from the house. Billy and Jacob were shocked by her little speech and then thoroughly pissed off. Jacob was hurt that she refused to use his name or acknowledge that he was even there. Sam was shocked and a little proud. Apparently Jacob's memories of the kiss were a little skewed to show that she liked it and participated. I opened my car for her.

"Where to?"

"Can we go to your house? I need to ask your family a favor." I nodded and took off. We were at my house a few minutes later. They were all waiting for us.

"Hello everyone. Edward, you can talk faster than I can, tell them what just happened." I spoke and they were shocked by the behavior of the Quilettes, but also impressed by Bella's little speech to Billy.

"Ok, now that we are caught up to speed, what is it that you need to ask of us?" Carlisle asked.

"I was wondering if I could share your stories of your changes and how you met your mates to prove that it's not something you've chosen and that mating is just like their imprinting. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm going to share some stories of my own as well." I knew she was referring to Rosalie.

"Thank you Bella for asking, yes you may share a severely condensed version of my story with them. I want you to be a part of our family if it's what you truly want." Bella hugged her and Rosalie looked uncomfortable, but her thoughts betrayed how much she liked it. _Don't you dare tell her this!_ She screamed at me in my head. I nodded. She glared at Jasper next. The rest of the family also gave her consent for condensed versions of their lives. She thanked us and with Jasper at our heels, we left to the meeting spot. Sam and Emily were there waiting for us. Emily and Bella hugged. After the hug broke, Bella turned to us.

"Ok, I've spoken with Edward's family and gotten permission to tell you a few things. I'm hoping that it will help you to see the depth of my feelings for Edward and be able to relate those feelings when it comes time for major changes. I do want to be with Edward for eternity. I want you to know that I am of sound mind and have made this decision on my own." Sam nodded.

"First, Jasper could you share with us how Sam and Emily feel toward each other?" Jasper flooded the area around us with their love. I could relate to a love that deep. Sam and Emily smiled and he kissed her. Bella smiled and snuggled into my side.

"Now, can you refocus and do the same thing for me and Edward?" I felt my love for Bella swirl around the air, mingling with the love she has for me. Sam and Emily gasped as they felt the intensity. Jasper let the feeling fade away.

"As you can feel, our love is as deep and intense as yours, would you agree?" They both nodded.

"When I first saw Edward, I knew there was something different about him. The first time I caught him looking at me, his eyes were coal black. I thought, at the time, that he hated me and I had no idea what I'd done to him since we hadn't even spoken yet. I later found out that it was because my blood is so much more potent to him than anyone else's blood. In the vampire world, I'm referred to as a singer. Jasper if you please share with them the temptation of my blood to Edward when we first met."

"You resisted that?" Sam asked me with disbelief when he felt my bloodlust for Bella.

"I did. It took more effort than I thought I was capable of. I'm glad I was able to." She smiled up at me and hugged herself closer to me. Emily was happy for us.

"Edward has literally saved my life several times and one of those times was right here in this parking lot. I've even gone all the way to Italy to save him. It was the day I jumped off the cliff. He had gotten word that I had died and went to Italy to get himself killed to spare himself the pain of living without his mate."

"I love you." I kissed her. Sam was surprised and impressed that I could kiss her now that he knows the hurdles I have overcome not to kill her.

"I love you too." She hugged me for a moment and I took the opportunity to inhale her scent. Sam cleared his throat when he became uncomfortable with our display.

"Yes, I remember Jacob's memories of that day. Do I have to tell you how stupid it was for you to do that?" I watched the memory in his head as Bella hung her head in shame.

"Sam, you were the one who found me in September. I was broken. In the months that he was gone, I discovered that when I did extremely dangerous, reckless things, I would get to hear Edward's voice in my head, chastising me of course, but it helped me to know that I hadn't dreamt him up and that he was real. It helped me feel a little saner and less zombie like. What would either of you have done in my place?" Her words filled me with guilt. Sam remembered finding Bella in the woods on the night I lied to her face and left her. Sam was at a loss for what he would do if he lost Emily. Emily was feeling proud of Bella for finding the strength to keep going and doing whatever she could to get through a single day. She understood Bella's motives and tugged Sam closer to her.

"During one of my conversations on the beach, the Cullens had been accused of being what they are. It was made to sound like they had a choice in the matter. None of them did. The only choice they have now is the one that they act on…don't hurt humans. It helps to preserve their humanity. Would you like to hear what their human lives were like?" Sam nodded, truly understanding Bella's point. He was going to give us the consent we needed to change her. He was going to replay at least part of this conversation for the wolves and let them feel what vampire mating is like, showing them that it is equally intense as imprinting is for them. It was my turn to talk and I gave an extremely condensed version of all of our changes. I even told them of our edict from the Volturi. Sam definitely understood everything now.

"As the alpha for the pack, I give my consent for Bella's change. I ask that you tell me when you are going to do it and that you bring her to the treaty line when she wakes so she can add her name. I will order the pack not to attack. Our treaty remains intact and I thank you for not attacking after Jacob had broken it." Sam reached a hand out to me and I was shocked. I shook it back, fighting back the urge to retract my hand from the fiery touch. Sam was feeling much the same as I was about my icy skin.

"Thank you Sam." Bella hugged him and then Emily once again. I gathered my mate up in my arms and we left to go back to my house. I told everyone what had happened and then fed my mate a late dinner while we all watched a movie. She yawned and I decided it was time to take her home. It figured that someone would be waiting for us when we got there.

**A/N: I'm sure it's pretty clear who is waiting for them, but I wanted to attempt a small cliffie. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob was lurking in the woods when I brought her home. He had heard the news and he was pissed. He stepped out, making himself known and was approaching us.

"Move out of the way, leech, I need to talk to Bella." I smiled.

"Bella, there is someone here who would like to talk to you." I helped her out of the car. She looked around and then focused on me.

"I don't see anyone, Edward. Don't be silly. Walk me to the door."

"Bella, this is crazy. You have to talk to me at some point. I won't let him change you." He growled and reached to grab her. Instantly, she was behind my back and Jacob grabbed my wrist instead.

"Go away; she wants nothing to do with you." I growled.

"She might if you would stop hanging around so much and influencing her."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. You just witnessed it for yourself."

"Edward, are you coming?" Bella asked, taking a few steps away from me. I knew she was aware of what was going on, she was just sticking to her guns in this case. I never thought she would last for this long in her anger at him.

"I'm coming." I turned to smile at her and that's when Jacob swung. I saw it coming and ducked in time and toward her, but he clipped Bella's shoulder and knocked her to the ground before I could get her out of the way. She screamed at the unexpected pain.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." Jacob pleaded, reaching for her. Bella turned toward me instead. He was furious, but kept it in check as he looked at her. He didn't like the fact that he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you out of the way in time." I hugged her to me. Even if I had taken the blow, Jacob hits hard enough for me to have knocked into her, probably hurting her worse that she already is.

"Edward, my shoulder really hurts. Will you take me to Carlisle?" Charlie had come running out when he heard her scream.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded when he saw the three of us. Bella said nothing.

"Charlie, I was walking Bella to the door and we were attacked. I ducked in time, but Bella got clipped in the shoulder before I could get her out of the way. I'm going to take her to my father." Charlie nodded.

"Jacob, get off my property. Bella wants nothing to do with you. I don't blame her after what you said. You took advantage of her gentle, forgiving nature and now you're mad that you're not getting your way. Everyone has a limit and you've clearly pushed hers. Stop throwing this temper tantrum and grow up. Go home. If I catch you on my property again, you will meet the end of my rifle." He threatened. Jacob was not intimidated and took his words as a challenge. I got Bella back into my car and sped back home. Sam was waiting for us when we got there. I carried Bella inside.

"Carlisle, we need help." I heard most of my family take sparing breaths. Sam was amazed that we were all able to be around a fresh wound; especially me.

"I spent time thinking she was dead, Sam, her blood doesn't trigger the monster anymore. I feel the burn and it smells amazing, but that's all." Carlisle got his bag and looked at her shoulder. Alice appeared with a tank top for Bella to wear and helped her change into to it to help Carlisle examine her easier.

"It's dislocated and the blade feels like it has a fracture. Bella we need to go get an x-ray and I have to reset your arm. It's going to hurt like hell. Jasper, you may want to leave the room to avoid absorbing the pain."

"Carlisle, if I leave the room, I will hunt down that dog and break his neck." Jasper growled. Carlisle simply nodded and accepted Jasper's decision.

"He took the first and only swing, Sam. That's the second time he's broken the treaty."

"I know, as soon as we catch him, he will be disabled. He will not be able to phase again. That was what I came up here to tell you. I replayed our meeting in my mind for the rest of them to hear it. All of them, except Jacob, support my decisions. Jacob, as the rightful alpha by blood, separated from the pack and is now acting on his own. I see he went to Bella's and obviously confronted you. Do we still have a treaty?"

"Yes, we do. If we find him, we will call you and we can dispense justice together." Carlisle said. He positioned Bella in order to fix her arm.

"Edward, come help me. Alice, make a sling for me until I can get one from the hospital. Emmett, hold her steady." Emmett took his place at her legs. I held one hand on her head, pointing her face to my neck and my other hand was wound against her torso.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Wait." Esme appeared with a bit of cloth for Bella to bite down on. She nodded and clenched her eyes shut. All of us were feeling the pain she was in and Jasper wasn't broadcasting it. We all felt bad that this happened to her and none of us wanted to see her suffering. Carlisle did not want to be the one to put her arm back in place, but he knew he was faster than anyone else who could do it.

"1-2-3" As expected, Bella screamed into my neck. Carlisle put the hand-made sling on her and Rosalie had a large ice pack as well for her. I wiped her tears away and removed the cloth from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you." I kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault. I love you."

"I love you, too." I wiped away a few more stray tears and carefully carried her to the car. I called Charlie to let him know her injuries and that we were going to get an x-ray done. He was pissed at Jacob. He said that Jacob had left just after we did. I heard Sam on the phone to Billy and decided to listen in before we left. Bella understood and waited patiently. Her entire arm was packed in ice right now. I doubt she could feel anything.

"Hey Billy, its Sam."

"_What can I do for you?"_

"Do you know where Jacob is?"

"_No."_

"Well, he's in serious trouble." I didn't like how the conversation was going. Both men were being very vague and clipped with their responses.

"_What happened?"_ That was too calm of a response. If someone had told me my son was in trouble, I'd like to think I would be a little more frantic than that.

"He attacked Edward and hurt Bella in the process."

"_Oh, well maybe if she had talked to him in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."_ I bit back my growl because I didn't want to give away my presence just yet.

"This is not Bella's fault. She's justified in her actions. He can't play on her emotions like this and always expect to be forgiven. That's not fair to her. She's not his imprint and at this point, she's not even his friend. He said he'd rather she was dead, she's only giving him what he asked for."

"_She knew he didn't mean what he said. There's no reason for her to keep dragging it out like this."_

"Stop putting his temper on her shoulders. That's not fair to Bella. He needs to learn how to watch what he says and that his words have consequences. He fractured her shoulder blade and dislocated her arm. If he were still a part of the pack, the treaty would have been broken AGAIN by your son and yet you still defend him. Do you really want to start a war with the Cullens? Open your eyes Billy, they've done nothing wrong. I've spoken with the pack and then with the elders. You and Jacob are the only two that disagree with the decision to allow Bella's change. Be warned, if we find him, we will incapacitate him. He is no longer welcome on our land unless he is at your house. Now is the time to save yourself." Sam was met with silence at the other end of the phone.

"I see you've made your choice. I will speak with the other elders about relocating you to another tribe." Sam hung up the phone and ran into the woods. I hear him phase and give orders to the wolves that were able to listen. He phased back and approached me.

"I will meet you at the hospital and I will be in my wolf form. I want to keep you in the loop as far as tracking Jacob and getting Billy off our land." I nodded.

"Thank you, Sam."

"I never thought I would be defending vampires." He chuckled and ran off. I told Bella everything and she was pissed. I drove her to the hospital with Carlisle in the back seat. He took us right in for an x-ray and proved that his assessments were correct. It was a bad fracture and her shoulder would have to be in a cast. Now, she was even more pissed because it was her dominant arm that was damaged. She won't be able to cook, write, shower, use the bathroom or even turn the pages of a book by herself. Jacob with one swing of his arm had taken most of her independence away.

**A/N: I had noticed a few chapters ago that this fic has already been pulled into a community. I meant to say something earlier, but will do so now. I want to thank whoever did it and I am honored that someone liked the fic enough to do so. =) I changed my mind again and the new regular posting schedule will be everyday. Does that work for everyone? =) Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! **


	8. Chapter 8

I heard Sam arrive and tell me that Billy's house is being packed up and he will be moved to a new tribe. There will be a note left for Jacob, though no one knows where he disappeared to and it doesn't help that since he broke off on his own, no one can hear his thoughts anymore. I will remain vigilant at all times in case I hear him coming back. I will tell my family also to remain vigilant. Alice is usually my biggest asset because she lose her vision if any wolf approaches or thinks about coming over. However, it is for any wolf, not just Jacob, and with Sam hanging around, she is void. I should ask if Charlie and Bella want to live with us for a while since Bella will now need substantial help with her day to day life. Should we just tell Charlie and get it over with? If he lives with us, he's going to notice that we don't eat or that we definitely won't enjoy eating. Rosalie will kick my ass for sure if she has to pretend to be human 24/7. It's something to discuss.

I call Charlie back and ask if Bella can stay the night at our place and I will bring her back first thing in the morning so he doesn't have to wait up for us and she will have another woman around to help her with 'girl stuff'. He agrees and thanks me for asking. Bella is falling asleep on me and I'm glad, sleep will take her mind off the pain.

"I will get some pain medication for her. Drive her home and I will be right behind you." Carlisle tells me and I nod.

"Ok, I have some questions when we are all there." I picked Bella up carefully and set her in the car. Sam walked up to me and wordlessly got in the front seat while Bella lay in the back.

"One of us will be hanging around your place to keep an ear out for Jacob. I'll most likely run a perimeter and have two to three of us at any given time running it. Do you think I should put detail around Charlie's place as well?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to talk to the rest of the family about Bella and Charlie both living with us until Bella is healed. She won't be able to do much with her right arm out of commission." I answered back.

"Ok, we'll make that decision together then." We were almost to the house at this point. I lifted Bella and she curled into my side as much as she could with one arm in a cast away from her body.

"Don't leave me."

"Never again, my love." I kissed her head. Esme took her from me to put her in more comfortable clothes. She promised to bring her back down to me. She's in danger and I won't be leaving her alone until I know and feel that she's safe.

Once all of us were gathered and Bella was sleeping soundly on the couch, I opened the floor.

"Bella won't be able to do much with her arm like this and I wanted to know what you all thought about asking her and her dad to live with us while she recuperates. Also, this will help Sam as he has said that he will have two to three wolves running a perimeter as they keep a look out for Jacob. Having Charlie here will be inconvenient, but it will help the wolves not to be spread too thin in their efforts to protect Bella and us from attack. That being said, we also need to discuss that if Charlie is going to live here, do we tell him the secret?" I said and was bombarded with mixed thoughts. No one had any problem with Bella living here as I'd already known. It was going to happen at some point after we were married. She was a given. Charlie was the issue. They all saw and understood my point about the wolves, but none of them wanted to act human 24/7. I heard arguments about the Volturi and they are already expecting to see Bella changed. We can work around that though. As soon as she wakes up and signs the treaty, we can hire a private plane and take her to Italy. They all figured that Charlie, as a cop and Bella's father, would be observant and notice things just like Bella had before Jacob spilled the beans. All of these thoughts swirled around verbal debate of similar arguments.

"Everything you've said has been a good point. I think the next thing to do is ask Bella if she thinks Charlie can handle the news. If he can't handle it, then we will have to find some way to get him to stay on the reservation. The wolves need to protect their land in addition to them offering additional protection to Bella. Is there a place he can stay if it doesn't work out here?" We all looked to Sam.

"Yes, he seems to have gotten close to Sue Clearwater, Billy's place is now empty and I have a guest room at my place. He'll have a bed to sleep in and food to eat." Sam assured us and then continued.

"Also know that though we have given consent for Bella's informed decision to be changed, Charlie is not in the same boat. If you decide to change him, he must come to us and share his decision and his reasons for the change. We are here to protect human life. We understand that Bella is your mate, but there is no mate for Charlie." We nodded and all we had to do was wait for Bella to wake up. I carried her up to our room and lay on the bed with her. I heard Sam phase into his wolf form and jog a two mile perimeter. I listened to him talk to the other wolves and give them tentative plans for protection detail. Bella woke around four in the morning with pain in her arm. I gave her some medication and water before humming her lullaby until she fell asleep again.

"Ow." Bella mumbled several hours later. I knew she wouldn't go back to sleep again. I heard Esme start to prepare breakfast for her and Sam.

"Good morning." I kissed her head and handed her more pain medication.

"Good morning. I need a human moment." I helped her to her feet and walked her to the bathroom.

"Do you need some help?"

"I think that would be wise." I could hear the defeat in her voice.

"Do you have a preference? Esme is cooking, but the other girls are available."

"Alice." Alice was there in the next second and I was shooed out of the way. I could smell the salt of her tears and it broke my heart. As soon as she was done, Alice was gone again.

"Bella, we need to talk before I take you home. Why don't you eat and I will tell you everything afterward?" She nodded. I led her to the kitchen where Sam was already eating. There had been no sign of Jacob that he could detect and Quil hadn't sensed him at Bella's either. Part of me wasn't surprised. If it was me in his place, I'd find somewhere to lay low for a while and then spring my attack after everyone had given up waiting for me to attack.

"Morning Sam."

"Morning Bella. Esme, thank you for breakfast. I'm heading home, but Embry will be out here running my perimeter. They know to keep track of Edward's movements so that we don't get out of his range. Seth and Jared are over by Charlie's place and Paul is coming to help Embry. As soon as we have a rotation down, we will let you know."

"Thank you so much for your help. Do you want a plate for the other boys?"

"No ma'am, they ate before their shift. They'll be ok for a while."

"Tell them all that if any time they need anything to eat or drink or sleep, please don't hesitate to ask. I'm happy to make meals for all of you." Sam returned her warm smile, readjusting his opinion of all of us in his mind. He admitted that she was an excellent cook and that there was something about Esme that made him not want to upset her. Maybe that was her gift? Esme had the ability to make people not want to upset her? I'll talk to Carlisle about it later. Bella had finished her meal with no help though she was forced to use her left hand to eat and I cleaned her plate.

"I hate this already and it's only been twelve hours. Stupid dog with stupid dog I.Q." All of us, including Sam, had heard her and all of them, excluding me, Sam and Esme were chuckling. Sam, Esme and I knew that she would be angry if she heard us laugh. I took Bella to the main room where everyone was waiting. Sam had left and we will call him later.

"First of all, Bella, we realize that you are somewhat incapacitated for the time being and we would like to offer for you to stay here so that you will always have someone around to help you." She sighed at Carlisle's reminder of her injury.

"Thank you, that is very generous."

"You're family, Bella." Rosalie said simply.

"That being said, we'd also like to invite your father to live with us. That way he can still see you on a regular basis and not have to eat out every night." Esme said.

"Have you talked to him about it?" She asked.

"No, we wanted to ask you first. We think that with him being a cop and also your father, he will be naturally observant like you are."

"You think he might figure it out."

"It's come up as a possibility and right now we are only playing the 'what if' game. We want to have all of our bases covered. If he stays here and if he notices things and if he says something, how should we handle it? Do you think he would be able to handle the news if he were to learn the truth?"

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews. =) I was overwhelmed yesterday to see 20 reviews for the last chapter and the addition to 2 new communities. Thank you so much. I'm glad that you are all enjoying this story. By the way, there will be no Victoria or vampire army in this fic; she wasn't worth my time LOL. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What about the Volturi? Or the pack? Surely Sam won't step aside and let you change him too?" I placed a calming hand on her face.

"Bella, we've spoken to Sam about it briefly. He and the pack would consider it if Charlie makes an informed decision and shared his desires with the pack. Do you think he would be able to handle the truth?"

"I'd like to think so. You aren't going to just tell him, are you?"

"No, but we won't, but we also won't be able to hide everything either. He will surely notice that we don't enjoy meal times, or plain don't eat; we all leave the house at all times for hours on end, and the amorous activities of the 'teenagers' in the house. If he asks, how should we or you handle it? He may approach you alone. You need to be prepared."

"Your right; there is a lot to be considered. Have you picked up anything from his thoughts? Does he suspect anything?" Bella asked me.

"No, he was wondering if there is something that no one is telling him because of what Billy said at your house. He's basically dismissed it after seeing how I treat you. He doesn't perceive me as a threat other than taking his daughter away from him; normal teenage boy stuff."

"Should I talk to Jacob again? I'm not forgiving him, but as he doesn't seem to get that there is no relationship of any kind any more so I thought that maybe I should just tell him straight to his face to leave me alone."

"It's a thought, but I doubt he'd believe you. I wouldn't leave you alone with him at any rate."

"I don't want to be alone with him." She shivered in disgust.

"I'd like to think that Charlie would be able to handle the news and be accepting of everything. I'm prepared to talk to him. Part of me thinks it will be nice not to have to keep this part of my life a secret from him any longer."

"Ok, well we'll invite him over when we go to get your things. Are you ready?" She nodded.

"Esme, will you come with us?" She asked shyly.

"Of course dear." Because of her cast, Bella was relegated to the backseat for the time being. I drove over to Bella's and Charlie's cruiser was sitting in the driveway. Bella led the way and I could sense that we were being watched.

"Dad, I'm back." She walked carefully into the main room. Charlie sprang up from his seat as soon as he saw her.

"Oh Bella."

"It doesn't hurt right now. I'll be ok."

"Charlie, it's good to see you again." I helped Bella to sit and then joined her after Esme claimed her seat.

"You too. What brings you by?"

"Well, we'd like to invite Bella to stay with us during her recovery so that there is always a woman around to help her as she needs it."

"That sounds fine. Thank you for opening your home to her."

"You're welcome. We'd also like to invite you to stay with us as well. You'd get a home cooked meal every night and still be able to see Bella. Also, we feel it is safer for you as well. Jacob is an unbalanced, emotional, unpredictable, obsessed teenage boy and those types of boys have lost all rational thought and are very dangerous in that aspect. He's even already hurt the object of his obsession. We'd hate to see you get hurt because of his anger." Charlie sat and thought for a moment. The idea of home cooking was appealing, but felt insulted by Esme's implication that he couldn't look out for himself with a teenage boy. He didn't understand what the danger was. I could understand his thought process though, Esme's words did emasculate him just a bit and he felt like a child she was educating.

"I'm still pretty sure I can take on one kid."

"Normally, I'd agree with you, but in this case; I don't think so, Dad. How hard do you think you have to hit someone to fracture a bone and dislocate a joint at the same time? When I hurt my hand after he kissed me, I was punching his face. He is really strong and very sneaky." Bella added.

"Is he on steroids or something?"

"Or something." Bella mumbled. I exchanged a look with Esme. She nodded. Charlie needed to be made aware of how dangerous Jacob is. I looked to Bella, knowing she had seen the exchange. She sighed and nodded._ Edward, wait, let's take him to our house first. It's a safety precaution in case any wolves are watching._ Esme thought to me. I nodded in concession to her point.

"Charlie, if you don't want to stay indefinitely, then please, just stay for tonight." I pleaded. He nodded. Esme went upstairs with Bella to pack her things and I waited downstairs for all of them. Charlie was the first one down with his overnight bag. We took two cars and all drove back to our house in relative silence. Charlie was wondering why it was so important for us to have him leave his house. My family had been made aware of the discussion that had started over at Bella's and they weren't too happy about it. They also were slightly relieved that they wouldn't have to play human around him either. Esme took Bella's bags to my room and set Charlie's bag in the guest room across the hall from. That will be interesting. I made the introductions of my family to Charlie. Carlisle called Sam and discreetly told him that Charlie was here for the night and that he would update him in a few hours.

"Okay Charlie, we were speaking about safety and certain skills that Jacob possesses. Well, Jacob is about as strong as I am; as my whole family is." His thoughts didn't think much of my figure.

"I hate to tell you this Edward, but you don't look all that imposing." I smiled gently. My family, especially Emmett and Jasper, were cracking up in their heads, but verbally, they kept it to a chuckle.

"Would you like a demonstration?" I asked. He nodded. I gathered several phone books and handed one to each member of my family. I ripped mine in half and each member of my family followed suit. Charlie's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What is going on? Isabella Marie, what kind of people are you hanging out with?" Bella flinched at the use of her first and middle name.

"They're good people, Dad, you said so yourself. They just have a few extra abilities."

"I don't know anyone who is able to rip phone books in half."

"Sure you do. There are seven of them right here. I'm sure that most of those boys down in La Push can do the same thing."

"This is nothing Charlie. Do you really want to see how strong we are?" Emmett asked with enthusiasm.

"I'll pass for right now. What other abilities do you have?" My gaze flickered between Alice and Bella. _He's still ok as long as we go slow._ Alice thought. I looked to Bella.

"They are all very fast." Bella said.

"Would you like something to drink, Charlie?" Alice asked. He nodded. She zipped to and from the refrigerator in less than a second, handing both Bella and Charlie some water.

"What the hell was that?"

"I got you water." She said.

"Dad, what else do you notice about them?" Bella prompted. This caused him to re-evaluate everything he knew about Carlisle and the rest of us. He knew we were all adopted, and finally noticed that we all have gold eyes. He remembered shaking hands and that our skin was cold to the touch. He knew that we were super strong and lightening fast.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Well, just know that at one point all of us were just like you. We've all gone through a change and we are now frozen as we speak. Physically and biologically, I'm only twenty-three years old." Carlisle explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, what would you say if I had told you that you are biologically the oldest person in this room and yet still the second youngest?"

"If you had told me this yesterday, I'd think about sending you to a shrink, but now? Now I'm not sure what to believe."

"Charlie, do you believe in the supernatural?" Esme asked.

"No, not really."

"Maybe you should start." Bella took the lead Esme delivered.

"What are you saying; that none of you are human?" He asked with disbelief.

"I am." Bella said with a smile and I laughed to break up the tension. Most of my family chuckled as well.

"Don't be a smartass, Bella."

"I'm still telling the truth. There's so much more than you know, but you need to figure this out first and no one can tell you." She explained.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I went to First Beach with Mike and his gang last year; though I'd been suspicious for a few weeks before that." She said.

"Charlie, why don't I show you to your room?" Alice offered. He nodded gratefully. She took him on a small tour before taking him upstairs. He'd caught the phrases, 'mine and Jasper's room', 'Emmett and Rosalie's room', and saving the best for last, 'Edward and Bella's room'.

"Edward and Bella's room! What the hell is going on?! Isabella Marie Swan, get up here right now and bring that boy with you!" He bellowed, thinking that we wouldn't hear him. She looked at me and I tried to calm her down with a smile. I took her hand and walked up the stairs with her.

"Faster, now that I know you can." He yelled again. I whipped Bella in my arms and placed her slightly behind me as we faced Charlie.

"You share a room with him?" He glared at her.

"It's not like that with us Dad. We're both still…pure." She whispered that last part.

"I don't care if you were both toddlers. You have no reason to be sharing a room with your boyfriend."

"I don't sleep sir, so it really is innocent. I keep a watch for her. I do it all the time." Shit!

"What?"

"Edward comes over to the house most nights after you're asleep to protect me while I sleep." Bella said softly. Alice was getting a front row seat for mine and Bella's embarrassment and humiliation, but the rest of the family was listening intently and loving it.

"So that night that Jacob accused you of being in my house after I thought you left, you were actually there?" I nodded.

"How long has this been going on under my nose?"

"Since the second month that she was here, but Bella didn't find out about it until the third month." I explained and I figured I'd tell the whole truth since I was already in the doghouse with the man.

**A/N: Well, it looks like Edward and Bella are in trouble. Think that they can get out of it?**

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Charlie, everything I told you three weeks ago when you called me is true. Bella is the only girl for me. She is my destiny and that is why I have to protect her. Without her, I will go insane."

"Did you all really move?"

"Yes and no."

"We moved, but not to LA. I made my family move after Bella's birthday because she was almost killed by one of us and I made us all leave to protect her. Through a series of miscommunications, I was led to the impression that she was dead. I wanted to kill myself because I refused to live in a world were Bella doesn't exist and that is when she left home to save me."

"If I run your ass over with my car, will you be damaged, or just my car?" He was pissed off and Jasper's calming influence wasn't helping him at all. Emmett was cracking up at the image Charlie presented with his words.

"Just the car, sir." I hung my head guiltily as he remembered what Bella had been like for those months I was away from her. I was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"I'm still pissed at you for that and I know that if Charlie had done it, he would have only hurt his hand. That was for me and this is for him." She smacked me again before I could dodge out of the way.

"Stop it, I forgave Edward for that. I understand why he did it." Bella defended me.

"Dad, Edward is it for me. I was born to be with him. That is why I refused to leave Forks. I was holding out hope that he would come back to me. He makes me happy. He is my soul mate." Bella wrapped her free arm around my waist, and pressed herself closer to my chest. Charlie's thoughts were jumbled. He was slowly accepting that I loved her, but he wasn't ready to accept that Bella was ready to give her whole being to me. He looked between the two of us.

"Charlie, when you figure out what we are, we will explain everything to you; including our relationship. I'm from a time when it was socially unacceptable to be alone with a woman unaccompanied unless you were engaged or married. I've moved slightly with the times in that I am frequently alone with Bella and I have stolen more than my share of kisses, but that is as far as I've allowed myself to go with Bella. She respects that and doesn't push me for more than I can give her. For as old as I am, I am still a virgin because those are the morals I grew up with. Gentlemanly behaviors are engrained in me and all of us men because it was expected of us in the times that we grew up in. Though women didn't have as many freedoms as they do today, they were treated with respect."

"How old are you?" Charlie asked. Bella smiled along with me. I knew we were both remembering the day she asked me the exact same question.

"I am seventeen and I will be so for eternity."

"How long have you been seventeen?" He demanded. Alice shook her head.

"I can't tell you that until you know what we are. I realize that it sucks because in order for you to know about us, you have to know what we are, but on the same token, we are not the ones that can tell you. Bella can't either. However, if you guess, we will tell you if you're right." Bella's stomach grumbled.

"I'll make you dinner while you freshen up. Do you need help?" I asked.

"Rosalie?" She asked and in the next second, Rose was there to help Bella. The women disappeared and Alice guided Charlie back into his own room and showed him everything.

**CHPOV**

"Is he really still a virgin?" I asked Alice. She snickered.

"He can hear you, you know. There are no secrets in this house. Yes, he and Bella are both still virgins. It's really important to Edward to wait for his wedding night, plus, he can really hurt her and he doesn't want to do that." He can hear me, what the hell?

"What happened at her birthday?" I needed to know.

"I can't tell you specifics without giving away too much. Due to the course of actions that night, one of us tried to hurt her. Edward of course, moved her out of harm's way, but she got even more injured from the force of his efforts. The person who tried to hurt her felt horrible afterward and continued to do so long after Bella offered her forgiveness. Edward was so devastated that he even had to defend her from his own family that he did what he thought was best for her. Edward left her to protect her from what we are, but Bella is a danger magnet. Trouble found her anyway. He thought that leaving her was the best course of action for her to keep her safe, though it nearly destroyed them both. Though she has forgiven him, he won't forgive himself." I was still confused and I had a feeling I would be until I learned that magic word for what they are.

"What do you mean he can still hear me?"

"Everyone can hear you. We have excellent hearing. Emmett and Jasper are playing a video game, Carlisle is in his office reading, Esme is helping Edward cook for you and Bella. Rose is with Bella across the hall and I am here with you." Wow. There really are no secrets in this house.

"How do you know that Bella is still…you know? It doesn't sound like something she would confess to anyone."

"Oh, she's told Edward, but even if she hadn't, we can smell it. We even know and are familiar with her period."

"Don't tell me stuff like that. I never know when she has it and I'm perfectly happy not knowing." I wrinkled my face.

"Why are all of your eyes gold?"

"We all have the same diet." Alice said simply. I knew I was getting clues; I just needed to put them together. I hoped it wouldn't take that long. Alice pulled on my hand.

"What…?"

"Your dinner is ready. Bella is waiting for you." I followed Alice back down to the kitchen where Edward was serving Bella her plate and then put the second plate in front of where I assumed that I would eat.

"Aren't you joining us?" I asked.

"I could, but I don't want to. I don't eat human food anymore. It all smells and tastes disgusting. I eat it when I take Bella to restaurants because I love her. I do everything for her." Bella smiled lovingly at him. I don't think I've ever seen such a look on her face before. I watched her take a bite.

"Mmm, this is delicious, Edward. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I've been taking my lessons from Esme seriously. We've all learned to cook a little." He told her and then kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Esme." She said.

"You're welcome, dear." I heard called back.

"Where is she?"

"Esme is upstairs making your bed and also checking the bathroom in your room to make sure that there are towels for you."

"Thank you." Edward sat next to Bella, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Is there anything else you can tell me to give me more hints?"

"Three of us have extra 'gifts', if you want to call it that. Bella is immune to mine and sometimes you are as well." Edward confessed.

"Like what?"

"I can read minds." He admitted. I was horrified at some of the things I had thought about him. Edward waited patiently.

"He looks about the same as you did; only I'm sure it was for different reasons." He told her.

"I hope it's for different reasons." Edward chuckled and Bella kept on eating.

"I'm sorry." I admitted.

"It's alright. I understand. Your thoughts were completely normal and rational based on the information you had on hand at the time. I'm not offended. It's not something that I can control, but I do my best to keep out of everyone's head." Emmett came through the kitchen.

"We usually think of sex with our mates to keep him out." He said in passing, leading Rosalie out the back yard.

"Mates?"

"That one will be explained after you know the truth." Is Bella his mate? What does this mean for her?

"Yes, she is and she'll discus what it means later." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"That can get irritating." I said.

"I was just proving that I wasn't lying, in case you doubted me."

"What other gifts are there?"

"One of us gets visions of the future and one of us is an empath."

"What's an empath?" I asked.

"This person can feel and manipulate emotions." Bella answered.

"That's gotta suck in large crowds." They nodded in agreement.

"This is a lot to process." I admit to no one in particular.

"Edward, why don't you go out for a while and let my dad process his thoughts in private." I watched her trace the circles under his eyes. She still had that look of love.

"Did you just kick me out of my own house?" He asked playfully because she smiled.

"Yes, I did. I'll see you later." Edward smiled back at her.

"Ok, I can do that. Call me later. I love you."

"I love you, too." I watched my daughter kiss him chastely, but I still felt the kiss.

"Jasper? Emmett? You guys want to go out?" Edward frowned.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Emmett's busy being Rosalie's jack and Jasper is busy with Alice if you know what I mean. Carlisle has to leave soon and wants to be here in case Charlie has more questions." Edward looked over at me with a smile.

"I'm sure you can entertain yourself for a couple of hours. Don't go too far away." I heard the genuine concern in her voice for his safety. What was going on?

"I'll stay on the property. I'll see you later." Edward zipped away.

"How do you get used to that?"

"It's a part of who they are. Why would I ask them to stop being who they are just because I'm here?" She really is so accepting. I wanted to talk to her one on one, but I had a lot to think about first. Esme came into the kitchen just as I finished my dinner. She took both mine and Bella's plates, washed them, dried them, and put them away before I could say thank you.

"Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome dear. Do you need some pain medication?"

"Yes, that would be great and then I'll go upstairs. Will you help me into my pajamas?"

"Yes. Is there anything else that you need Charlie?"

"No thank you. It was delicious. I think I'll go upstairs as well. I've got some thinking to do." I followed the girls upstairs, though at the top, I turned right and they turned left to Edward's room. I didn't like that she shared a room with that…with him. Everything is just so complicated. I got ready for bed and stared at the ceiling as I processed everything I've been told this evening. I fell into a deep sleep; my thoughts morphing into my dreams.

**A/N: My favorite line in the whole fic is in this chapter. Care to guess what it was? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

After spending the evening guarding my Bella, I was not surprised to hear knocking on the door the next morning. The thoughts betrayed that he almost walked right in; the only thing stopping him was the fact that he remembered we weren't in his house.

"Come in." I called quietly. Charlie, picking up on my soft tone, came in fairly quietly. He was a little relieved to see me on top of the covers, but overall, didn't like seeing us in bed together.

"Doesn't she get cold, sleeping on you like that?"

"Not so much anymore, she's gotten used to it and actually sleeps better with me next to her." I whispered.

"I think I've got it pretty much figured out. You'll tell me if I'm right?"

"Yes, but you have to say it, not think it." I told him.

"Are you creatures of the night?"

"You have to be more specific, Charlie. There are lots of creatures that only come out at night, though you've seen that we can come out in the day." Esme came up at that moment.

"It's time to wake Bella. She has school today. I've already called the rest of you absent." I was instantly on guard.

"You're not going to school, why?"

"It's going to be sunny." I answered. Jasper was registering my panic.

"Edward, what's going on?" He asked.

"Charlie, can Bella miss school today as well? I'll explain everything."

"Explain first and then I'll decide."

"Tell me what we are." I demanded.

"Vampires?"

"Yes, now, Jacob knows what we are and he knows that we can't go to school on sunny days. Bella would be there unprotected. Please can she stay home today?"

"How does Jacob know what you are?" Charlie was confused.

"He's our natural enemy; just like Sam and all of those other giant kids on the reservation. Bella knows all of this too. I'll leave it to Sam to talk to you about him and his pack of friends." I said. I added the pun intentionally and I heard Esme laugh at my joke in her head.

"Yes, I'll go call now." Charlie left the room and I was content to let Bella sleep a little longer, but Alice warned me to wake her up so she wasn't too far off her schedule. I started kissing her face. Bella slowly woke and kissed me back.

"You're getting a free day off from school." I told her with a smile.

"Why?"

"It's sunny. I didn't want to leave you unprotected; you're too important to me."

"Ok, is my dad up yet?" She asked as she snuggled as close to me as she could get with her arm and shoulder in a cast.

"He is. He's in his room calling you out of school. He figured us out."

"That was fast."

"Thank you. It came to me while I was sleeping. All of the clues I was given yesterday processed themselves in my dreams. We need to talk. I have questions." Charlie said from my doorway and I turned Bella to see him. She blushed and I'm assuming that it's because he caught us in a more compromising position than he's ever seen us in. It was hard for Charlie to see his little girl behaving like a woman in the arms of another man. Respectfully, Charlie turned away from us and sadly, Bella left my arms, calling for Esme to help her dress. I walked Charlie down to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for him and Bella. Esme brought Bella down ten minutes later, just as I was plating their food. Both of them ate in relative silence and it was after the dishes were finished that someone finally spoke.

"Where can we go to talk in private?"

"I don't advise that, but I can send most of the family out to hunt. Alice will see everything you decide to ask and I will see her visions. Plus, I'm not leaving Bella alone with Jacob on the loose." I explained. I listened for the wolves. Embry and Paul were wearing down and finishing their shift. In their thoughts, they asked me if they could get something to eat, so I called to Esme.

"Embry and Paul are hungry, they are wondering if they could get a bite to eat before they head home."

"Of course, run out there and tell them food will be waiting when they come in." She pat my cheek and I sped off while she started pulling out more food. The boys were grateful and promised to be in as soon as their relief arrived. I also asked them to have Sam ready to talk to Charlie. They agreed and passed on the message for me. Bella and Charlie were in the family room preparing for their talk.

By the time evening had rolled around, Charlie sat overwhelmed with information regarding the supernatural beings in his life. He had been shocked and then angry when he heard the true story of what prompted us to leave Forks and Bella behind after her birthday. It was then that I was slammed with Charlie's memories of the night that I left her and the subsequent months after until we returned from Italy. He caught on quickly that I was listening to his memories and refocused his attention back to Bella snuggled into my side. Her pain medication was kicking in and she was getting sleepy.

Sam had joined the conversation just after lunch and told Charlie all about being a shape-shifter and gave more explanation as to why Jacob was so dangerous. In the end, Charlie agreed to move in with the Cullens until Jacob was found. Sam and I went with Charlie back to his house to gather a few more items. Sam patrolled around the house and I listened for stray thoughts as I gathered a few items that Bella requested from her room.

As Bella had predicted, Charlie could handle knowing the truth, but what she hadn't counted on was him learning everything in one day. He was quiet and careful with his thoughts around me. He understood more, the relationship of a vampire and his mate, but he still didn't like that we were still teenagers. He didn't like that she was willing to hand over her humanity to me and possibly never see him again. I decided that I would have another talk with him in a few days after he's had the chance to process everything.

"Okay Edward, I'm ready." I heard Charlie from the door of Bella's room and quickly snatched her journal, a few books, her scrapbook, a box from the top of her closet and the quilt that her mother gave her when we visited Florida. I loved that she was sentimental. She explained that with her house unguarded, she didn't want Jacob to break in and terrorize the place, destroying her memories. These items were the most precious to her. I wondered what was in the box as I didn't even know she had it. I packed the quick bag and walked with Charlie back to my car.

It wasn't until we were driving back to my house that Charlie thoughts called out to me.

"_Edward, can you hear me?"_ I nodded, slightly amused by cautious tone I heard in his mental voice.

"That will take some getting used to. What's the best way to keep you out of my head?" He asked. I offered up a small sympathetic smile.

"Well, that's difficult to answer. I can't hear you all of the time, so that helps. My family usually replays memories of sex with their mates to keep me out, but there is a major difference between their brains and yours. Vampires have much more room in their brain to process many different things at once, so they can replay memories at the forefront of their brains and study nuclear science at the same time. I haven't come across many humans that can split their focus like that. I try to stay out of everyone's head, but not thinking about me or talking to me in your mind helps as well. If you need me to, I can reserve a room for you and Carlisle or I can take Bella out for a few hours."

"Me and Carlisle?" He asked aloud this time.

"Yes, to keep you safe and not spread the wolves thin in their protection efforts, I'd prefer one of us go with you. You can choose anyone but me as I'd like to stick close to Bella and protect her."

"I'm glad that you care so much about her safety."

"Charlie, I would do anything in my power to keep her safe as I would for you, but she is my priority. For vampires, nothing is more important than the safety of our mates. I would and have attacked my own family in my efforts to keep her from getting hurt." I told him as we walked into the house and upstairs to our respective rooms. Bella was in the bathroom with Alice so I set her things down and left after letting her know I was back.

**A/N: Well, a lot of you guessed that my favorite line was where Bella kicked Edward out of the house, but actually it was Charlie asking what would happen if he ran Edward over with his car. Thank you all so much for the continued support. I love reading your comments and reply to every one that I can. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! **


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV (still)**

My thoughts strayed toward Jacob. None of the wolves had been able to pick up on his scent so they all figured that he'd phased to his human form and left by car. I considered asking Charlie to put out an APB for his car with charges of assault, but didn't want to risk any innocent people that knew nothing of his strength or speed if he chose to run. I also didn't think that Bella would approve. I just wanted her to be safe.

Alice and Bella found me on the back porch. It was her touch that refocused all of my attention. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"What has you so deep in thought?" She asked, stroking my brow then settling her hand on my cheek. I covered her hand with my own.

"I was thinking about Jacob and where he could be. I wonder what he's planning."

"I thought about that too. We're graduating soon and eventually moving. He knows this. I told him that I was planning to be changed this summer. At this point, information is his ally and his enemy. Well, the both of us know everything that I've confided in him and we both have a pretty good idea of how the other thinks. That will be our greatest advantage because if I can predict a few ideas of his attempts, then we can have contingency plans in place. We also have the wolves as allies." Bella proceeded to tell me everything she's told him about us and everything he's told her about him. I knew everyone in the house that was capable of hearing her was listening.

"I don't think he will attack me directly again as I've been ignoring him for so long and he's injured me. I think his primary target will be Charlie and the best place to get him is at work when none of us are around him. He knows that I will do anything to keep the people I love from getting hurt." She had a face of horror as she finished her sentence. She spun and ran from me. I followed her and she was dialing the phone.

"Come on…pick up…come on, come on, come on."

"_Hello?"_ A sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Mom, I just wanted to tell you to keep an eye out for Jacob. He's gone crazy and we don't know where he is. The last time I saw him, he dislocated my arm and fractured my shoulder blade."

"_He did what? Why would he hurt you?"_

"He said something offensive and unforgivable to me and I cut him out of my life. He doesn't like that I didn't forgive him and is going to extremes."

"_What did he say baby?"_

"He said that he would rather see me dead than be with a Cullen. I granted his wish. Dead people can't talk, so I'm not talking to him. He can't have it both ways and I'm done being a doormat to him. He thinks he can say or do anything and I will just forgive him every time. Well, he crossed the line this time. I love Edward and he makes me happy."

"_I know you love him, baby. I could see it in your eyes when you both visited me. I like Edward too, he's so protective over you and I'm glad for that. You need someone that cares about your safety. I'm glad that he puts you first. He's a gentleman."_ Bella smiled at me with love in her eyes. I smiled back at her.

"I feel the same way. Will you keep an eye out for him, he's dangerous and we don't know where he is."

"_I will."_

"I will call you again in a few days. I love you Mom."

"_I love you too baby. Stay safe."_

"You too. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Bella hung up the phone and turned to me. I could see that she had another idea in her eyes.

"Talk to me." I said.

"Everyone, I have an idea." She said and then asked me to call Sam. Luckily, Sam hadn't yet started his patrol, but was on the property. He phased and asked the two patrolling wolves to stay on for a bit longer and he would relieve them as soon as he could. Quil was with him and joined the other two. He joined us in the family room five minutes later.

"Alright, I've called my mother to keep an eye out for Jacob. I told Edward I don't think it will be a direct attack to talk to me again, but rather going after someone I care about. I'd like someone to hang out near my dad while he is at work, maybe posing as a recent graduate of police academy." She looked to Emmett or Jasper. Everyone thought it was a good idea.

"Also, is the tribe that Billy was moved to protected by treaty or can the Cullens go there?" She asked Sam.

"Billy is unprotected there as the treaty only covers our land." Sam was nervous as to why she asked.

"I mean no harm to him, but I was wondering and hoping that someone can keep an eye on him too. Maybe work in shifts for 24/7 observation to listen for phone calls or snoop in his mail for any communication from Jacob to we can hopefully learn his whereabouts. We just can't alert him to our presence." Again, Bella had wonderful ideas and we all agreed to do it; even me as I was at the best advantage. I didn't have to be as close to him as anyone else and still hear him. I could take Bella with me and we can hide in the trees.

"Those are wonderful ideas Bella. One of us will get right on being able to work with Charlie." Jasper told me and it appeared to be Emmett from Alice's visions. Jenks could get that paperwork done in a day or two. Charlie just had to take time off from work until then.

"Thank you everyone for working together to keep us safe. Alice, are you able to see my mom?"

"I haven't met her, so no, not really. I'm sorry Bella."

"It's ok; we'll just have to arrange a visit with her." Bella smiled at Alice and Alice beamed. She searched the future.

"Ooh, next weekend will be cloudy. Want to go see your mom?"

"I can't, not so close to the end of the school year, but Esme can go. I know my mom will love Esme."

"That's perfect. I would love to meet your mom, Bella." Esme smiled and Bella returned it.

"I feel better having all my bases covered. Thank you all so much." Bella immediately went around hugging everyone. Rosalie stiffened, but on the inside, she loved it. Jasper simply focused on her emotions as her love for everyone in the room flowed like a waterfall. She finally settled in my arms and on my lap. Sam excused himself to run patrol, Esme set to cooking for the two wolves coming off shift and the rest of us watched a movie. It was a quiet evening and quite pleasant too.

**A/N: Wow, over 150 reviews! Thank you all so much! The action will be slowly picking back up again and Jacob will be coming back soon. We're almost finished. =( **

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! **


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning while we were all back at school, Emmett got the paperwork he needed to become a Forks police officer. Sam finished his shift and showed Esme, Rosalie and Jasper the way to Billy Black's new place and Carlisle went to work. During lunch, Alice bought plane tickets for her and Esme to go to Florida. Charlie spent the day at the house; I'm assuming he was internalizing everything he'd heard and seen over the last two days. Bella was uncomfortable with all the attention she had from her cast. We got to school early to talk to our teachers to let them know. It wasn't a big deal as I was in all of her classes and sat next to her, but arrangements had to be made on test days. She would sit with the librarian and take her tests or wait until after school and work directly with the teacher. No one was worried because Bella was an excellent student.

"What happened Bella?" Is something that everyone has been asking her since we arrived.

"It was an accident. I'll be fine." Was her standard response. I didn't need Jasper around to tell me how irritated she was with all the attention. I was equally irritated; perhaps more so because I could hear all of the whispered rumors and unvoiced theories of what happened. Several people thought that I was the one who hurt her. I fought hard to bite back my growl. I was close to ditching for the rest of the day, but couldn't and wouldn't leave Bella. I knew she would rather stay and finish the day instead of leaving and bringing more attention to herself. She grit her teeth and followed me into the lunch line.

By the end of the day, she was more than ready to leave school behind. She took her medication at the house and Esme worked with her on her homework while I did mine and then hunted. All of us were now taking a wolf with us when we hunted just to be on the safe side. I was anxious to see if there had been any news from Billy Black.

When I returned, Emmett and Charlie walked in from their day at the police station. Emmett looked really intimidating in his uniform, but from Charlie's thoughts, it was a good day. He liked Emmett. Most people do once you get past the scariness of his size. Bella was sitting down at the table and Esme was setting out two plates for dinner. Jasper hadn't heard anything all day and Rose was on her way to her shift at Billy's. Bella was planning to call her mother after she ate, so until then, I had a few minutes to myself. I left Bella to talk with her father and went to my piano to play her lullaby. She joined me after her call. Renee has not seen Jacob and I know Bella feels better knowing she's safe. We all want the same thing, for this to be over with.

This routine carried on for two months and then we finally heard something. Jacob _had_ been all the way down to Florida, but once he knew that we were keeping tabs on Renee with frequent phone calls and occasional visits, he told his father it wasn't worth the risk. Alice and Esme loved her. Jacob knew that now that Alice has met Renee, any decisions that Renee makes would be easy for Alice to see. Bella was right in her theory and we were right for acting as quick as we did. Renee was safe for now. Jacob called Billy last night and was infuriated to hear that Billy had been kicked out of the tribe. Jacob now also knew that Billy was unprotected and kept his responses vague after that. Billy and he seemed to speak in code and if I had been the one to overhear the call, we might have had more information. Jacob never said when he was going to call again or where he was. Alice's visions were no good because with the wolves around us all the time, she can't see anything except Renee. It was almost time for graduation and we all knew that if Jacob was going to do something, his time was running out. He knows that Bella wants to be changed after we graduate.

Bella had her cast removed today and though she is still a little sore, she is thrilled to be able to have use of her arm and hand again. It's also time for me to propose. I'm ready and Charlie has given me his blessing. He and Bella will continue to live here until Jacob is dealt with and has lately been giving some thought as to being changed. Bella is his only true attachment to his human life and she's leaving it behind. He doesn't think about it much while I'm around, but I've seen some of his dreams where he replays his talks with Emmett about this life. I say nothing and I won't because it's Charlie that needs to make that decision to go through with it and then tell Bella.

"Hey Bella, want to go for a run today?" I know she can see the gleam in my eye; knowing that I have an ulterior motive, but she grins and nods anyway. Charlie knows what I'm about to do and smiles behind his beer. Bella hops on my back and once I know she is secured, I take off like a shot. Charlie wasn't thrilled the first time he went for a run with one of us. He prefers to drive a car, but Bella loves being on my back. I run her to the meadow and though I want to be romantic, I also want to be quick because we have no idea where Jacob is and I am alone out here to defend Bella. I set her down and face her with a smile.

"Bella, I know it's been a while since we've been here, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok." She caressed my cheek and I smiled.

"Bella, I know that you know I love you, but what I don't know is if you know how much I love you."

"Edward, I love you just as much as you love me. I know you left me to protect me. I went to Italy to protect you. We belong to each other."

"Bella as always you're right. I have been given such a gift with you and your love. I don't deserve it, but I will do everything in my power to keep it."

"We could argue about this all day, you know."

"I know and it's one argument I don't mind having with you." I kneeled in front of her and she gasped.

"Bella, I love you; you are the girl I've hoped and dreamed of for so many years. I'm so glad to have met you. You are everything that I never knew I always wanted. Will you make me the happiest man to ever walk the face of the Earth and be my wife, my partner, my lover and my best friend for eternity?" Bella kneeled in front of me.

"If we're partners, then we're equals. Neither one of us kneels before the other. Yes, Edward, I will marry you. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you." I slid my mother's ring onto her hand and she launched herself at me. Thankfully, my reflexes caught her and cushioned her landing. I let her pin me as she kissed me. After a minute, unwelcome thoughts entered my brain and the owner of them was moving fast. I scooped Bella up and headed for the trees. Even at the speed I moved, I was at a slight disadvantage.

**A/N: Any guesses on who's going to show up? I'm sure it's pretty obvious, but I had to ask. We're almost to the end. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! **


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV- still**

"Hang on tight, baby. I'm going as fast as I can." I leapt from tree to tree toward my house. The chase was on and it was going to be a close race. Jacob was furious that I had proposed and she accepted. I felt Bella starting to slip due to her newly healed, still weak arm and I tried as best I could to keep her where she was. Had I been alone or at least standing with Bella, I could have easily outrun him, but I had been on the ground while he was running at full speed. I'm confident that I could take him, but I know that it will be a violent fight and I'm unwilling to put Bella in harm's way. Jacob was spewing evil thoughts and foul language in my head; calling me a coward for running without even talking to him first. Two wolves were circling around behind me to cage Jacob in. Alice must have seen that our time in the meadow was interrupted and sent an alert out to everyone. Additional wolves were being called in and all of them were setting up their attack. We were almost to the end of the trees and then I would be on the ground. My family was closing in on us as well. I took a gamble and jumped for the ground. Jacob had gained on us and just after I crossed the boundary for our house, Jasper sidelined him. It deterred him, but he was on his feet after us again with single-minded determination. It was enough time for me to get Bella in the house with Charlie, Esme, and Alice.

Jacob burst in through the front door, obliterating it completely and halted finally when he saw three of us protecting Bella and Charlie. It was then that he knew he was trapped with four vampires and seven wolves surrounding the house. His single minded determination to get me and Bella caused him to forget that we were not alone. He didn't think the other wolves would ever help us. He phased back to human and quickly threw on his shorts.

"Hello Jacob." I said calmly, firmly planted in front of Bella. It made him even angrier and he started twitching, but trying to force his mind not to hurt Bella again.

"Leech, move out of the way."

"I don't think so."

"Bella should be mine and she would be if you hadn't interfered in her life."

"No, Jacob, I wouldn't be." Bella moved to the side just enough to let him see the steely determination in her eyes. I kept my hand on her hip to stop her from moving any closer. Her confidence threw him for a loop.

"Yes, Bella, you would have been if he hadn't come back."

"No, I wouldn't. I never saw you as anything more than a brother. I never once felt a spark with you. There was no chemistry. I'm not the one for you. I would have been miserable. You manipulate me and criticize my choice in friends. I don't like it." In his mind, Bella had never been so cold to him. She delivered some low blows. He is now really regretting saying those fateful words to her that day. He still means them, though and I intend to tell Bella at the first opportunity.

"I wouldn't have to criticize your choices in friends if you made better choices. You have absolutely no sense of self-preservation at all. You hang out and fall in love with the most vile, disgusting creatures you can find."

"And yet, they still haven't hurt me whereas you have multiple times. Only today Jacob, did I get the use of my arm back, you insensitive jerk. You've made judgments on people you only knew of from stories and haven't taken the time to get to know them. Look around you, if the Cullens were truly dangerous, my dad and I wouldn't have been living here for the last two months. I wouldn't have survived the first day that I met Edward. Stop being so prejudiced and look around you. Open your eyes." Bella was now fully standing beside me and she was delivering a full merciless attack. He winced when she mentioned him hurting her.

"What about when he left. I saw you then Bella. I know what you were like. You were a zombie. Don't stand there and tell me that he didn't hurt you."

"Of course it hurt me, but I still chased after him when I heard he was in danger. Though it took a while to figure it out, I do know why he left. I tried to tell you, but you are so anti-Cullen that you won't listen. You didn't choose to be a wolf any more than they chose to be a vampires. You may look twenty-five and you may be seventeen years old, but I've never met anyone so immature in my life. You are hurting a lot of people because you didn't get what you want. It's time to grow up. Stop throwing a temper tantrum. It's time to think before you speak. I'm not stupid Jacob. You are only apologizing for saying the words that cut you out of my life. I know you still mean them. Even now, after almost three months, you still mean them. I can see it in your eyes. Edward and I are getting married and he is going to change me. You've ensured that it won't be a war either by attacking Edward. Maybe I should thank you after all." Jacob slumped. He was defenseless.

"I want my friend back at least."

"You're not worthy of being my friend until you open your eyes. Get to know the Cullens and trust my judge of character. Support me instead of judging or trying to manipulate me and never, EVER touch me without my permission again. I don't like prejudiced people. I thought you would have known that about me by now. You never had a grudge against the Cullens until you phased. I want the old Jacob back."

"The old Jacob doesn't exist anymore. I'm all that's left." His face hardened at that.

"Well, then I should blame your father, because you clearly learned to hate from him. Take a look around Jacob; your hatred drove natural enemies to become allies. Where are you going to go; you and your father have been exiled from your tribe. I want you to be happy, I always have, but I'm not the one for you. It's time you faced that fact. If you kill Edward, I will take my own life. I need him. I suffocate without him and you know I'm telling the truth because you saw it first hand." I'm glad that Bella had kept his attention focused on her because it gave everyone else a chance to close the gap and capture him. Sam, Embry, and Quil took him down and out to the backyard. The rest of us followed. we stood in a group and Sam strode up to Jacob having his speech prepared.

"Jacob, more than once our long standing treaty with the Cullens has been broken because of your actions. If you hadn't chosen to split off on your own, you would have been exiled from the tribe for dishonoring us and your family. As it stands you and your father are no longer welcome on our land. In addition for attacking Edward and Bella unprovoked, the Cullens, the elders, and I have agreed that you are to be disabled and no longer able to phase. You now have a chance to add anything if you'd like." Sam had spoken formally and with authority.

"What do you mean disable me?"

"We are going to cause scar tissue in your legs. You'll still be able to walk and care for your father, but you won't be able to phase any longer." As soon as Sam finished his speech, Carlisle injected a syringe into Jacob's arm.

"What the hell was that?"

"A sedative, this one is a Quilette mixture. I don't know what it is or what it does." Jacob looked horrified at this and really started to struggle. Luckily, Embry and Quil anticipated his reaction and were prepared for his fight. He'd remembered hearing about this potion when he was a kid and believed that the legends were just stories. Carlisle injected the second syringe as well as more sedative due to his adrenaline and elevated body temperature burning off the first dose. We had no idea what was in it as Sam gave it to Carlisle already made, but it was supposed to slow the healing process and inhibit a full recovery so that Jacob will never be able to phase again. Jacob slumped slightly against the two boys holding him up, alerting everyone that the second dose of sedative was working. Carlisle wanted to add a morphine drip to prevent additional pain, but Sam refused. Jacob needed to feel the pain he inflicted on Bella. When Sam moved toward Jacob, Bella turned her face into my chest.

Jacob screamed just as Sam snapped his leg. In his opposite arm, Sam swiped a knife through the muscle tissue. Each one of us was given permission if we so desired to do minor damage. I knew Bella didn't want me to and she refused, but a large part of me wanted to take a hit to him in Bella's honor. That part of me was squashed with one word. Bella whispered 'please, he's suffered enough'. It was the please that got me. Rosalie and Alice each punched him in the face and stomach. Emmett and Jasper broke the arm and hand of the same arm that Sam injured. Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie refused and I stepped up to Jacob.

**A/N: Yeah for Bella; she finally stood up for herself! What is Edward going to do? I'd love to read your thoughts. I'm so thrilled that it's gotten 180 reviews; thank you all so much! As always, reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! **


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV-still**

"It infuriates me that you've hurt someone that you claim to love. I'm so unbelievably angry at your repeated attempts to lay claim on a woman that doesn't return your feelings and has told you as much. Bella's happiness means more to me than my own. She asked me not to hurt you and for that reason alone, will I spare you. Never, **ever** touch her again. Don't even come near her because if you hut her again, she won't be able to save you. I will kill you." I left him hanging in the arms of Embry and Quil. Bella reached for me as soon as I turned away from Jacob. I kept my words soft, but everyone heard them anyway. Jacob was in too much pain to truly comprehend what I just told him, but my threat got to him and for that I was glad.

Once I was safely five feet away, Carlisle was back in front of Jacob tending to his injuries. He would be staying in our home with one wolf always on guard. Here, he will get to see how we all interact and that we now get along with the wolves. Charlie is safe to go back to his house if he wants though we do have the room if he chooses to stay. Jacob was moved to the spare room across from Carlisle and Esme's. It wasn't available when Charlie moved in because Esme was remodeling it and just finished it last week. The wolves carried Jacob in and set him on the bed. He moaned in pain the entire time, thankful in his mind that Carlisle gave him a sedative and he was partially out of it when his bones were broken. Sam took the first shift in guarding Jacob and Esme set out to make food for the humans in the house. We learned quickly that the wolves can eat a lot. We were used to Bella's small meals, but each one of the wolves can easily eat enough food in one sitting that would take Bella a week to eat.

It took two full weeks for Jacob to be as healed as he was going to get. He had enough scar tissue that when it healed, he had a slight limp in his leg. He will never phase again. After the first week, we allowed him to be supervised in the main living area. Bella finally forgave him for his actions, but made no further attempts to engage him in conversation. The friendship was well and truly over. She was still civil with him, but was resolute not to be left alone with him. No one was going to let that happen even if she did want it. Jacob's thoughts were still mostly laced with hate for us, but he was starting to see what Bella told him on the day his physical punishment was carried out.

Talk of our engagement was the newest gossip at school. I was furious at some of the thoughts I heard. Most everyone thought Bella was pregnant and I was 'doing the right thing' by marrying her. Some of these people also still thought that I was the one responsible for her being in a cast. High school can't end soon enough. I knew Bella just wanted to get away from it all. At school, we were hounded with gossip and at home, we were bombarded by Alice and her wedding plans for us. Bella had finally had enough.

"We'll be back later." She grabbed my hand and led me out to my car. I held her door open for her.

"Where to, my love?" I asked from my seat. I was already cruising down the driveway.

"Seattle and if Alice follows us, she won't be invited to the wedding." Bella grumbled. I had a feeling that meant we were doing some shopping.

"As you wish my love." I sped the way to Seattle, holding Bella's hand the entire way.

In Seattle, I found a hotel and got us a room for the night. Automatically, I led her out to the streets to get us a change of clothes.

"Ok Bella, was there a reason that we're in Seattle?"

"Yes, we're going to do some of our own wedding plans. I'm going to look for dresses and I want your opinion."

"I can do that. You'll look beautiful in every single one of them." I told her honestly. She smiled and reached up to kiss me. I let her lead me around. We first stopped and picked up a sketch pad and pencils. Next, we found a dress shop. Bella was having fun picking out different dresses and trying them on. She had me draw each one of them, but we never bought a single one of them. These weren't wedding dresses either. I offered up my honest opinion, knowing that Bella always knew when I wasn't telling her the truth. She asked the saleslady for the best place to go for a wedding dress after buying a pair of earrings for taking up all of her time helping us with dresses that we were never going to buy. We got directions and ended up following the same process with the wedding dresses. Bella purchased a clutch bag, shoes and a garter. I carried the few bags that there were and took her to a restaurant for dinner. On the way back to the hotel, she spied a flower shop and dragged me into it.

"Edward, I think I want flowers that look like and have the same color scheme as our meadow. Will you help me?" I nodded and we started searching the racks of flowers. I heard her gasp and went to her side immediately.

"What kind of flower is that? It's beautiful."

"It's a Gloriosa Lily or a Flame Lily." We both turned to the salesman standing behind us.

"It's gorgeous." Bella complimented it.

"Do you deliver to Forks?" I asked.

"No, that's a bit far for a fresh flower delivery." The man answered.

"If there is any way you can, I will pay extra." I offered.

"I'm sure we can work something out, sir." The man handed me his card. I smiled.

"Thank you. As for today, can I get one dozen of Flame Lilies for tomorrow and I will take a single red rose for today." The man nodded and I paid him in cash. I chose my rose and handed it to Bella. She kissed me. I made a mental decision for Alice to see and guided my love back to the hotel.

"Thank you for today. It's just what I needed."

"You're welcome. I had fun. Now, what was the purpose of this?" I held up the sketch book.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. I don't even know if it will work yet or not. I'm putting my foot down with the little vampire. I have finals to get through and I don't want to be bogged down any further with wedding plans. I'm telling her what I want and letting her do the rest." She disappeared into the bathroom and I changed my clothes while I waited. She emerged in my shirt and dragged me to bed. I kissed her until I felt that we had gone far enough and then sang her to sleep.

When we got back the next day, no one was thrilled with Bella's decision to suddenly spend the night in Seattle, and they all let her know it. We were both reprimanded and apologized to. The apologies were because there was enough chaos around the house that Bella felt she had to leave the town just to have some peace. Some members of my family sometimes forget that is still human. Emmett, of course, laughed at us and the only one who was mildly understanding of Bella's rash decision was Jasper. He'd been feeling her emotions and knew she was close to a breaking point. It was a given that I would do what Bella wanted because all of the men in my family had the same problem; we just had a hard time saying no to our mates. Bella spent the remainder of her weekend and the whole following week, telling Alice to wait on the wedding plans and diving headfirst into her studies. Alice was assuaged because she knew once finals were over then Bella couldn't use school as an excuse to evade her and the wedding book.

**A/N: First, wow! I adored the response to the last chapter now that Jacob has finally gotten what he deserved. Thank you all for pushing this fic over the 200 review mark! I love it. =)**

**Second, I had a few comments (both public and private) on how Jacob's punishment was carried out in the last chapter and I thought that I would address it here for those of you that may have been or were distubed by my treatment of Jacob. Though it was pretty cruel what I did to him, at least I tried to be humane about it with the the sedative injections both before and after. I felt like I was playing up to each characters personality as to who would strike out physically and who wouldn't. As for the Cullens, remember that they all think of Bella as family and wanted to hunt him down when they first heard what he has said to her, and they have had months to calm down. Jacob heals quickly and is able to take a hard hit, so a few broken bones arent'a major injury for him. Sam is the one who did the most damage. Though I never wrote his POV, Sam was thinking of Emily and if a threat like that was ever presented to her and that's why he acted the way he did. The muscles needed to be cut so that the mystery injection could go to work to prevent him from fully healing nd being able to phase again. I apologize if any of you feel I was too cruel to him; it was not my intent. (Most people were ok with it though =)**

**Third, is anyone proud of Bella as I am for finally telling him off? Not a lot of people commented on that one. She should have done it earlier, but then I wouldn't have had a story LOL.**

**Fourh and finally, well, this is it. All that is left is the epilogue and two out takes. I hope you have enjoyed this fic as it is one of my favorites. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! **


	16. Chapter 16

**(Epilogue)**

Jacob finally accepted his fate and had gotten over his hatred of us. Like Sam, he had a hard time refusing Esme. He just wanted to make her happy. It helped that Esme was a good cook. Jacob was sent to live with his father and neither was invited back to the Quilette tribe again. Every one of us and all the wolves regularly checked up on them and offered assistance if it was needed. Billy refused to be swayed in his opinion of us and Bella's choice to be changed. During our visits, he ignored us and isolated himself in his room.

Charlie had asked for private meetings with each member of the family, including Bella and myself. He saved Bella for last and I knew why, but it wasn't my place to say anything. He took Bella back to his house to live after our Seattle stunt and had asked for privacy this evening until Bella called me. I stayed close, but just out of hearing range as I ran a perimeter. When I returned to her house, part of me wished I hadn't come back. I, along with everyone in my family except Rosalie were now forced to eat the graduation dinner that Charlie was paying for. Out of the four of us who had accepted his challenge, I knew three of us would be wary in the future. I know I learned my lesson when it comes to underestimating the Swan family. _**(See out take 1)**_

The rest of summer had passed and it was not a smooth ride for anyone. Bella and Alice had come to blows too many times to count over the wedding plans. Most of the family took Bella's side on most of the issues. Bella had taken the sketches I had done of all of the dresses she tried on for me in Seattle and picked out individual elements for Alice to combine into a new dress. Alice fought her on every choice Bella was making. At one point, Bella called Alice a hypocrite and kicked her out of the wedding party. Jasper found himself almost completely useless in his ability to calm the women down, so he left for days at a time; only coming home to tell Alice he loved her and change his clothes. Emmett started leaving with him after the second week and if I wasn't directly involved, I probably would have left as well. I knew I wouldn't have gotten far because I've had to physically interfere during several arguments. Esme finally grounded both Alice and Bella for the constant arguing. Bella yelled at Esme in the heat of the moment and ran out of the house. Carlisle understood and went to talk to her.

After Bella's talk with Carlisle, Alice was forced to hand over the wedding binder to Esme and she was grounded from shopping for six months because she wouldn't listen to anything the bride wanted. Bella was not allowed to come over to our house for one week for yelling at Esme. Bella apologized and Esme hugged her and the three of us went to Charlie's to finish the wedding planning. It wasn't until Bella came back after her week of punishment that Alice apologized. I guess while we were gone, Jasper came home and tore into her about her need to control everything. _**(see out take 2)**_ He reminded her that Bella is very independent and does not like to have attention focused on her. Bella as always, forgave Alice immediately and Alice promised to try and control herself in the future.

Today is my wedding day and later, my wedding night. I am fighting to control my emotions for Jasper's sake. I'm excited to see my bride and legally become hers, but I'm even more nervous about tonight. I don't want to hurt her and very afraid that I will and purely by accident. Bella has complete faith in me, but I don't have it in myself. I'm taking her out of the country for our honeymoon and I don't know how long we'll be gone. Esme is allowing us to use the private island that Carlisle gave her years ago for our honeymoon. Bella has no idea where we will be and since Alice isn't allowed to shop or have anyone shop for her, Rosalie packed Bella's bags for her.

Charlie was ready to be turned and Carlisle has agreed to be the one to turn him. The Denali's are willing to bring him back to Alaska until Bella and I return from our honeymoon and she goes through her change. Jasper and Emmett helped both Charlie and Bella settle their affairs financially so that Charlie's house and all of his assets will stay with our family. Our family is finally complete and I am no longer alone. I'm actually excited for an eternity of high school as long as Bella is by my side.

So much has happened in the last year and a half since Bella tripped into my life. I had to fight with myself not to kill her and then protect her when Rosalie learned that she knew the truth about us. Finally accepting that she was my mate and that horribly dark time when I left her and she grew closer to that dog. Now, the dog has suffered from his own choices and Bella's hand is in mine. Only two things need to happen for my mate to be completely at peace which in turn will bring me to peace; Charlie and Jacob both need to find their mates. I only hope that neither one of them has to wait as long as I did.

The End.

**A/N: The out takes will spread out over three days as the first out take was split into two chapters. I think you'll like them as they are a bit light hearted. Also, you'll get to see Alice taken down a peg. She interferes too much; sometimes it's a good thing and most times it's annoying. =) Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Out take 1) This is just after Bella and Edward return from Seattle. Charlie has taken Bella back to his house. He wanted to talk to her in private. **

**EPOV**

She called me two hours later and I was pleased to see a smile on her face. She greeted me with a kiss.

"I take it your talk went well?"

"As well as yours did." She answered. She had been unaware that he'd been talking to all of us. She seemed a little upset that I hadn't told her that I spoke with him.

"He asked me not to say anything. I had to respect his wishes. I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't my place. Forgive me?"

"Always."

"Bella, don't let the boy hang in the doorway, bring him in." Charlie called from the living room. He greeted me with a smile. I was slihtly amused that he still called me "boy" even though I was old enough to be his grandfather.

"Ok, well you both know that I've made my decision about leaving my humanity behind. I'm glad that most of you are accepting of that." We both knew he was referring to Rosalie, but it was of little consequence; she's entitled to her opinions.

"I'd like to speak to the both of you. I have spoken with Carlisle and Esme about this and they give their blessing. I'd like for the two of you to have my house after your wedding. I will sell it to you if you want, but until we all relocate, I want the two of you to have your own space. You will be newlyweds and I know that I won't want to be around either of you very much when you get back from your honeymoon. I was once married, and I know what it means. Carlisle and Esme have agreed to take the room that I was staying in before and making it mine. I want you two to be happy and from what I understand, the two of you will need a lot of alone time for a while." Charlie rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, showing a sign of discomfort with the conversation topic. I was amused that both he and Bella were bright red with embarrassment. I'm sure that if I were still human, I would be blushing too.

"Thank you Charlie, that is very generous of you. Have you thought about when you would like to do this?"

"I'd like it to be sometime after the wedding; preferably after we're relocated, but no, I'm not set on a specific date." I nodded. We were set to get married on August first, but that might change after Bella gets her hands on Alice.

Charlie looked at Bella with a smile. Bella cringed.

"What's going on?"

"Um, my dad wants to take me and your family out for dinner after graduation tomorrow, but he wants to offer up a bet to anyone willing to accept it."

"Well, we automatically know who will accept it. What are the stakes?" I looked to Charlie.

"It's best if we explain at your house. Can you call and make sure everyone is home?"

"Tell Alice to keep her mouth shut too." Charlie added as I pulled out my cell.

"Emmett should be arriving in a few seconds and everyone will be here for Charlie's announcement." Alice's voice greeted me. I hung up and opened the door to see Emmett strolling across the street. He walked right in.

"Hey Charlie, I hear we're having a family night?"

"I guess you can call it that." Charlie muttered. He'd figured out how to keep certain thoughts away from me so I have no idea what the bet is.

"Cool; race you home Eddie." He grabbed up Bella and raced out the door before I could stop him. I growled because he called me Eddie.

"Come on Charlie, I'm faster than he is and I think we can beat him." Charlie looked a little green, but nodded anyway. We jogged across the street and that's when I acted. I threw him on my back and was racing to catch my woman. I could smell his scent, but I knew a slightly faster route. I went as fast as I could. I beat Emmett by two seconds.

"You cheated!" Emmett accused.

"Uh, no, that would be you. I'm faster, knew a short cut and had the heavier human. Give me my woman." I took Bella from his back and held her to my side. She squeezed my waist and smiled at me.

"Come on children." Charlie commanded. We saw everyone gathered in the living room.

"Ok, well first as a thank you for everything you've done for Bella and I in the last few months especially, I'd like to invite you all out to a celebratory dinner in honor of the graduates." Bella laughed when all of their faces scrunched up in disgust.

"Thank you for the invitation Charlie, but I would hate to waste your money like that when none of us will eat." Carlisle spoke for the group.

"I considered that, therefore I issue a challenge. Anyone that accepts and loses actually does have to eat tomorrow."

"What's the challenge?" Esme asked.

"Game night; nothing physical of course, but video, card or board games count. If you accept, I pick the game based on what I know about each of you."

"What if you lose?" Bella asked.

"Nothing happens and we have a fun family night."

"No, I think that if you lose to me, you have to eat some liver for breakfast tomorrow." Emmett suggested. Charlie shrugged and Bella gagged.

"Deal." Carlisle and Esme offered to eat no matter what. They felt bad that Charlie was spending his hard earned money on seven people who don't eat. Rosalie refused the challenge as I knew she would, but agreed to play games. Emmett and Jasper both accepted and Charlie counted on that. He was pretty accurate in his predictions of us. I accepted since I'm already used to eating human food. Bella tried to discourage me, but I wouldn't be swayed. Alice was who Charlie was waiting on. We all knew she was trying to get a vision of the outcome. I looked at Jasper and nodded. I wanted to see her do it.

"Ok, I'm in." She gasped and then glared at her husband.

"I'm sorry, honey, Edward made me do it."

"No he didn't."

"Well, you're right, but he wanted me to. Live a little. It's just one meal; it's not like he dared you to stop shopping." He was in the doghouse and would be there for the foreseeable future. He glared at me, silently promising revenge for getting him in trouble. I cringed, Jasper could do some damage if he wanted to.

"Who's first?" Charlie asked and I volunteered. Charlie thought for a few minutes. I was curious to see what he had observed about me and how this would lead to his choice of game. His thoughts are fuzzy, but I know he's eliminated any word games. Now, the card games are gone since he knows we have a good memory. He won't play any games requiring strategy. He's down to video games with me. I watch and wait as he strolls over to the game console.

"Tetris." He declares. I nod and take my seat.

"Oh, I want to play too." Bella chimed in.

"In a minute, this one is a one on one game." Charlie tells her. I set it up and hand him his controller.

"Alice, no looking into the future." Charlie demanded.

"I can't, Bella is messing with me right now."

"Thank you, Bella." I smiled at her and she smiled at me. I was watching the visions of Bella's decisions. It was pissing Alice off. Bella is one of the few humans who can, for short amounts of time, split her focus. I love my mate!

"I have to help my mate." She said simply and shrugged before Alice took her revenge and dragged her to the table for wedding stuff.

"Wait, I want to watch." Bella protested and made a decision in her mind to completely ignore Alice if she didn't get her way.

"You suck and you're mine tomorrow while I get you ready for graduation. We'll have plenty of time to talk then."

"Agreed." Bella said and sat next to Charlie knowing that her scent is a distraction for me.

**A/N: End of part 1…part 2 will be up tomorrow. I realized today that it was labled wrong and I'm too lazy to fix it LOL. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day. =)**


	18. Chapter 18

What I hadn't counted on was Charlie playing dirty. As soon as Bella sat next to him, he started remembering her as a little girl. Whether or not he did this on purpose, I don't quite know, but it was a serious distraction. I'll know for sure when I watch him with everyone else's challenges. I really had to focus after I made it to level ten and the pieces started falling a little faster. In the end, I lost by two pieces. I dropped my head in defeat. Bella consoled me by sitting in my lap.

"Whose next?" Charlie asked.

"I guess I will." Jasper volunteered.

"What happened?" My love asked me quietly.

"I lost." I looked at Bella and wordlessly told her that there was more to say when we were alone. She nodded and kissed me. I returned once more to Charlie's mind as he analyzed Jasper.

"Mario Kart; one on one best of nine races and everyone in the room is to pick one course and there can't be any duplicates." Jasper nodded and quickly set the game up. Charlie waited until Jasper had picked his character to send out vibes. I knew then that he was playing with an ace up his sleeve. He really had paid attention to us while he lived here. I smiled and pulled Bella closer to me. At one point, Charlie drug up a happy memory and started chuckling, causing Jasper lose his concentration and the current race. On the fifth race, Charlie started thinking about sex and asked Emmett was his favorite pastime was. Knowing Emmett as Charlie seemed to, Emmett's answer came with a full sensory memory of the most recent sexcape he had with Rosalie. I didn't need the visual and Jasper was struggling not to send the vibe out through the house. Jasper was getting pissed and he had figured out Charlie's little game. By the end of the eight race it was tied between them and Bella had to choose the last one. Again, Charlie won by the skin of his teeth. Jasper was pissed and ready to say something, but my hand on his arm prevented him.

"_At least now I know why you were getting suspicious during your game."_ He thought to me and I nodded ever so slightly.

Alice volunteered to go next. I honed in on her thoughts to see if she knew what Charlie was up to. I was uncertain as to whether or not she figured it out yet because she as thinking about wedding invitations that will have to be mailed in the next week or so if we still want to get married on August first.

"Ah Alice, I have just the game for you, Guess Who." He pulled out from the bag he brought with him. I could already see his plans.

"I figured we'll have a best of three match; you game?" She nodded and raced to set the game up at the dining room table. Charlie stopped her.

"If you please, allow Edward to set the game up. He's already lost and not your mate; plus he can do it faster than Bella. I don't want you to cheat and remember where all the pieces are. She nodded and Bella tagged along with me while I set the game up. Charlie chose the seat in front of the blue tray and Alice had the red side. She chose her piece and flipped the corresponding character down. Charlie smirked and made multiple decisions to confuse her. He picked his piece, but did not eliminate the corresponding piece. Alice furrowed her brows. Charlie was focused on inconsequential things like what to wear tomorrow, the chores that need to be done at home, paying the bills, basically everything except the game. I am beginning to think he is also one of the rare humans that can multitask their minds because the flow of the game never slowed. Charlie was cheating and no one could call him out on it. It was brilliant. Jasper looked at me and sent me his mood; he was cool as a cucumber, just as he was for most of his match with both me and him. He's a cop too and I would never have suspected that he would stoop so low as to cheat just to win his challenge. Alice lost two games in a row.

"How in the hell did you beat me?" She demanded.

"I'm not telling; at least not until after Emmett's challenge." To Charlie, Emmett would be the toughest challenge because he didn't have a gift that he could manipulate.

"Ok Emmett, we're playing Poker. Thirty dollars to play with, five dollar limit on the pot, and seven card stud. What do you say?"

"I say, give me your money now and quit. I love Poker." Emmett pulled out a fresh deck of cards and I suddenly saw Charlie's strategy in his mind. Wow, he really did play dirty. Emmett is going to be pissed. Carlisle agreed to be the dealer. I don't know if Jasper knew what he was up to yet nor did I know about Alice as Charlie kept changing his mind. I was only afforded a brief glimpse into his thoughts. The rest of us sat around he table watching them go back and forth. Emmett was studying Charlie, but the man kept changing his tells. Charlie was already pretty good at the game to begin with, but then he went and put his plan into motion. He had lost a few hands on purpose.

"Hey Rose, would you sit next to me? I need a pretty lady on my arm for good luck." Rose smiled at the compliment and sat next to Charlie as requested. Emmett was jealous. It got worse when Charlie started to chatting her up and Rose played right into it unintentionally. I knew the exact moment that Bella figured it out because she dragged me away and wrote it on some paper. I nodded to confirm her theory and she just rolled her eyes with a smile. Jasper was still clueless but Alice gasped and I knew that she had just figured it out.

Emmett was down to his last five dollars when he'd had enough.

"Charlie quit flirting with my wife and play the game."

"Emmett I have been playing; I have most of your money. I'm not flirting either; Rose is a delightful woman and I genuinely enjoy her company." He wasn't lying either. He isn't attracted to Rose in the slightest, but he does like her and is proud of her for overcoming her introduction into her vampire life.

"You're totally flirting. Knock it off."

"Two bucks, you in or out?" Charlie tossed his bet onto the table. Emmett maxed out the pot and lost. He had two high pair, but Charlie had a flush.

"Charlie, you play dirty." I commented softly. Charlie puffed up with pride.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Well, when he played against me, he spent the entire game focusing largely on memories of Bella. He is able to split his focus just like Bella is. I didn't figure out his plan until after I'd lost and he was playing Jasper. His innocuous questions were messing with Jasper's moods and during Alice's games, his mind was on his house and mindless tasks that need to be done over there. He never once truly made a decision about his games with her. With Emmett, he chatted with Rose. The conversation and the compliments were genuine but Rose unintentionally forced Emmett to lose his concentration and also to help him hide his tells." Everyone was impressed and Charlie spoke up.

"Rose, I want you to know that I wasn't using you. I do really like you and I think that after the shitty end you had to your human life and the terrorizing beginning you had to this one, you've overcome a lot and are an amazing woman once you let your guard down long enough to let people see the real you. I can see what Emmett sees and you two are a beautiful couple. I love you as much as I love Bella. I'm sorry if you feel used; it wasn't my intention." He offered her a puppy dog look and she caved.

"I forgive you, but next time, you have to win your bets with Emmett on your own. If I had known ahead of time, I wouldn't have sat down."

"I know; it was dirty and underhanded, but can any of you honestly say that you've never used your gifts or had them used against you when you play games?"

"I can; I know Edward can't read my mind, but I don't know how to turn it off. Though even if I did, I don't know that I would. It would make for a more honest game with Edward." She said.

"There, that proves my point. All of you have done what I just did, so there's no welching tomorrow on the bets. You all lost fair and square." All of us nodded and game night resumed. I admire Charlie; he really did know us and he had all of us pegged.

**A/N: End of the first out take. How did you like Charlie's underhandedness? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! **


	19. Chapter 19

**(Out take 2)**

**JPOV**

I had been gone for a few days so Emmett and I figured it was time to return to the house at least for a change of clothes. The non-stop arguments between my Alice and Bella were the cause for me leaving. There were too many emotions for me to control and my gift is currently useless against the two leading ladies in battle. Poor Edward couldn't leave due to him needing to be directly involved in the plans and to protect his human mate. Emmett doesn't like tense atmospheres and when his attempts to calm everyone down through joking didn't work, he started leaving with me. I didn't blame him and enjoyed the company. Carlisle either came with us or usually escaped to the hospital. Rose stuck around just like Esme to help with the arguments and the planning.

Rose was sitting in the living room waiting for us to come back. I sensed her discomfort.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It finally reached a breaking point and Carlisle stepped in. Bella snapped at Esme in the heat of the moment and Carlisle banned her from the house for one week. Alice is grounded from shopping for six months and no one can go shopping for her. Alice also had to hand over the binder to Esme and is not allowed help finish planning the wedding. Carlisle spoke to Bella and then went to work. Esme and Edward are over at Charlie's planning the wedding, Alice is upstairs sulking and I waited to talk to you. Let's go Emmett." Rosalie took Emmett's hand and ran off in the opposite direction. I was pissed. I knew it would get to this point. I tore through the house in search of my mate.

"Alice! What the hell happened?"

"Bella won't listen. She's so damn stubborn."

"So are you; it's not your wedding, it's HERS! If you can't plan what she wants and listen to her, then I am glad Carlisle took that stupid book from you."

"What? How can you say that? I'm only trying to give Bella a memorable wedding. I'm doing this for her because I love her. She's my sister and best friend."

"Best friends listen to each other. Have you done anything that she wanted that didn't result from an argument? The two of you have been at each other's throats for a month. She's not like you; Bella hates, really HATES attention on her and this wedding that you've been planning is the complete opposite of what she wants. She doesn't want the whole town invited; only a family and a few friends. She wants a marriage, not a wedding. The next time anyone in this family wants to get married, including us, you will not be a part of the planning. You have to learn to listen. Bella isn't ready for the lavish, attention grabbing wedding that you are planning for her right now, but who knows; maybe in fifty years, she will be. That's the beautiful thing about what we are, baby; we have forever." I caressed my love's face to let her know I still adore her. She hung her head in shame.

"Also, as further punishment from me, you are not allowed to do any shopping for an additional six months beyond what Carlisle already assigned you. I will make exceptions for Christmas, but even then, you will have a spend limit. Give me all of your credit cards. I will be keeping track of these accounts for the next year." She pouted and though it tore at my heart to see my mate unhappy, I held firm. She needs to know she can't control everything.

"I love you Alice; you're my whole world, but you can't control everything and everyone. You owe everyone an apology; especially Bella and Edward." I really hated being authoritative over her like that, but as her mate, it was my job. I expect the same from her if the situation were reversed.

"Yes Jasper, I will apologize when Bella comes back to the house next. I think it would be best to let us both cool off. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes Alice I will always forgive you. I don't like to punish you; I want to lavish you with everything your heart desires, but this time you deserve it. Do you forgive me for giving you a little push in Charlie's challenge?"

"Yes, I was going to do it any way. It wasn't so bad as it was only one meal." I smiled and kissed my wife. We spent the remainder of the evening reconnecting in the way that only mates can.

**A/N: That's the final chapter. I had fun writing this one and especially having Jasper put Alice in her place. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!**


End file.
